Nouvelle vie réedition
by L'ange demoniaque
Summary: Pas de voldemort dans cette fic. Harry débarque à poudlard pour sa septième année. Serpentard, Gryffondor ? quel sera le choix du choixpeau? HP/HG, un peu de SB/RL mais pas vraiement de slash...
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde !! Voila la nouvelle version! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que les changements que j'y ai apporté ne vous déplairont pas!! En tout cas n'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews pour me dir ce que vous en penser!!_

_bonne lecture_

Le bruit d'un porte qui s'ouvre et un 'c'est moi' tira Harry de sa lecture

Le bruit d'un porte qui s'ouvre et un '_c'est moi_'tira Harry de sa lecture. Il referma le livre te le posa sur son bureau en compagnie des autres grimoires qu'il était censé ranger dans la bibliothèque. Il slaloma entre les cartons maintenant vides qui jonchaient le sol de sa chambre et sortit de la pièce. Il parcourut en quelques enjambées le couloir qui menait au salon et observa sa mère ôter sa veste et poser ses clés à coté du téléphone.

- T'as passé une bonne matinée mon chéri ?

- Oh, tu sais, j'ai fait du rangement, du rangement et euh, laisse-moi réfléchir du rangement…

La jeune femme lui sourit avant de passer devant lui en lui ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux.

- Man ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur que tu fasses ça !!

- Ça serait pas drôle sinon !!

Lily adorait taquiner son fils. Et Harry le lui rendait bien. Par bien des égards il ressemblait à son père, surtout pour les blagues douteuses. Lily se souvenait très bien de la fois où la directrice de l'ancienne école de Harry l'avait appelé car son fils avait volontairement transformé son professeur de duel, qui selon le jeune homme était bien trop efféminé et qu'il n'avait fait que lui rendre sa véritable apparence, en femme… Et encore, ce n'était pas la pire frasque du brun !! Lily regrettait parfois d'avoir laissé Sirius, le parrain de Harry, lui parler du règne des maraudeurs à Poudlard. Mais Sirius avait été d'une si grande aide après la mort de James. L'auror était décédé au cour d'une mission pour le ministère de la magie alors qu'Harry venait juste de fêter son deuxième anniversaire. Lily avait été dévastée par la sinistre nouvelle annoncée par Sirius qui n'était autre que le partenaire de James. Sans l'aide de Sirius et de Remus Lupin « l'oncle » de Harry, Lily n'aurait jamais supporté la douleur d'avoir perdu son mari. Les deux hommes l'avait aidée à remonter la pente et à ne pas se laisser aller. Lily avait alors décidé de quitter l'Angleterre. Elle et son fils avait vécu en France jusqu'à ce que St Mangouste propose un poste qui ne se refusait pas à la médicomage. La petite famille avait donc déménagé à Londres pour se nouveau départ. Annoncer la nouvelle à Harry n'avait pas été si difficile que ça pour Lily. Harry était ravi de découvrir le pays où il était né et où ses parents avaient grandis. Sirius et Remus lui avait tellement parlé de Poudlard qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte, que l'année commence ! Et puis il n'avait vraiment d'amis à son ancienne école, alors il n'était pas triste de partir. Oh bien sur certains cotés de la France lui manqueront, tels les petits déjeuners typiquement français, où le climat clément de la cote d'azur où ils vivaient jusque là ; mais il était heureux de découvrir son pays natal. La langue n'était un problème pour lui puisque sa mère avait veillé au grain. Il parlait donc parfaitement l'anglais et maitrisait les bases de l'espagnol et de l'italien. Et bien sur le français.

- …man ? Maman ? Tout va bien ?

La voix de son fils ramena Lily dans le salon de leur petit appartement. Harry la regardait légèrement inquiet.

- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas mon ange. Bon alors ce rangement ça avance ? demanda-t-elle en regardant les cartons plus ou moins pleins qui jonchaient le sol de la pièce.

- J'ai quasiment fini de vider ceux de ma chambre, et ceux de la cuisine, il ne reste plus que ceux là.

- Bon ! ben alors au boulot !!



- Sirius ! Remus !

Harry se jeta dans les bras de ses oncles, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ben alors Pronglet ?! On te manquait tant que ça ?! On sait vu y à trois jours !! plaisanta Sirius.

- Maman vous a pas dit ? J'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard !! Ils m'ont accepté…

- Aie !!

- Mais euh !! Bref ! Je suis préfet en chef !!

- C'est génial Pronglet ! le félicita Remus.

Sirius lui ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi. Cette réaction déçut quelque peut le jeune homme qui perdit son sourire. Mais Sirius n'était pas un ancien maraudeurs pour rien.

- C'est bête… commença-t-il sur un ton faussement triste, moi qui voulait te faire un petit cadeau pour la rentrée… si t'es préfet en chef tu ne pourra surement pas l'accepter…

Harry connaissait suffisamment son parrain pour savoir qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

- Ça dépend de ce que c'est patmol !! Parce que si c'est ce que tu sais que je sais que tu as en ta possession, je ne vois en quoi le fait que je sois préfet en chef empêche que je reçoive ce cadeau… dit-il d'un ton espiègle.

- Sirius !! Si jamais Lily apprend ça tu vas en prendre pour ton grade ! le prévint Remus. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour prendre ta défense !!

- Mais mon Lunard d'amour !! Tu vas quand même pas laisser Lily la tigresse me malmener ? Et puis de toute façon, aucun de nous trois ne va le lui dire ?

- Sirius tu devrais savoir, depuis le temps, que Lily a toujours découvert et découvrira toujours toutes les conneries que tu fais !!

Harry sourit. Les pseudo disputes entre Sirius et Remus étaient légendaires. Encore plus depuis qu'ils étaient en couple. Depuis tout petit Harry adorait voir ses oncles se chamailler amoureusement. Mais Remus n'avait pas tort. Il ne savait pas comment elle faisait, mais sa mère avait comme un sixième sens pour détecter les bêtises en tout genre. Lily prétendait que c'était à cause de James qui avait été le pire des farceurs à Poudlard et même après d'ailleurs !

- De toute façon, si maman le découvre, Sirius ne sera pas le seul à avoir des problèmes !! En tant que professeur tu ne devrais pas cautionner ça n'est ce pas Rem' ?

Il n'obtint qu'une grimace de la part du dit professeur.

- Pronglet tu auras intérêt à avoir des notes et un comportement irréprochables si tu ne veux pas que je te confisque cette carte !!

- C'est pas juste !! T'as pas le droit d'user de ton statut de professeur alors que les cours n'ont même pas commencé !! se plaignit Harry.

Remus lui tira la langue en retour.

- Bon alors les gosses on va les faire c'est achats ?! les interrompit Sirius

- Patmol !! crièrent à l'unisson les deux « gosses » avant de suivre Sirius vers la magasin de quidditch.



Harry s'assit avec soulagement derrière la table du Chaudron baveur. Quand il s'agissait de shopping, Remus et Sirius était infernaux. Ils n'avaient pas arrêtés de l'après midi. Quidditch, vêtements (il avait du empêcher ces oncles de refaire sa garde robe), livres, chaudron, ingrédients de potion… Et il en passait. L'après midi avait été épuisante. Et encore, sa mère n'était pas avec eux. Sinon il aurait pu dire au adieu au tout nouveau balai dont lui avait fait cadeau Sirius.

- Ben alors Pronglet ! Tu tiens pas le rythme ? se moqua Remus qui posa leur commande sur la table.

Harry se contenta de lui envoyer un regard fatigué avant de boire une longue gorgée de bière au beurre.

- Où est Patmol ?

- Oh il avait quelque chose à récupérer à Gringotts… répondit Remus évasivement.

Alors que Harry allait demander de plus amples informations, Sirius se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il sirota son verre quelques minutes mettant à rude épreuve la curiosité de son filleul.

- Alors fiston, es tu prêt à découvrir ce qui a rendu possible toutes les farces des maraudeurs ? Ce qui fait notre fierté et qui te revient de droit ? Ce…

- Sirius abrège !! le pressa Harry.

Sirius sortit un vieux bout de parchemin de sous sa cape et le posa sur la table. Il attrapa sa baguette et murmura _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._

Alors, sous les yeux ébahis de Harry, de fins traits d'encre parcoururent le parchemine en s'entrelaçant pour former une carte. Harry put lire :

_Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_

_spécialistes en assistance_

_aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_

_sont fiers de vous présenter_

_LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR_

- Wow…

Harry avait entendu parler de la carte par ses oncles mais la voir apparaitre sous ses yeux avait quelque chose de… magique !!

- Nous te cédons notre bien le plus précieux Harry fait en bon usage !! Comme en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Snape !!

- Sirius !! le réprimanda Remus. Tu sais très bien que Severus est un très bon professeurs !

Sirius grommela dans sa barbe quelque chose que les deux autres ne comprirent pas.

- N'oublie pas Harry quand tu as fini de t'en servir, il faut la « désactiver ». _Méfaits accomplis._

La carte s'effaça petit à petit. Remus replia le parchemin et le remit à Harry.

- Merci beaucoup ! Comme ça je pourrais suivre vos traces !! dit Harry un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

- Evite de faire trop de connerie quand même sinon ta mère va se douter de quelque chose et vu qu'elle connait l'existence de la carte…

Sirius n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase que déjà Harry grimaçait. Tout le monde qui côtoyait Lily connaissait son caractère enflammé. Mais Harry ne comptait pas décevoir sa mère et puis il était tout de même moins farceur que son père. Enfin juste un petit peu moins !!

- Tiens Pronglet, moi je rajoute ça !

Remus lui tendit un livre.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry intrigué.

- Ouvre le !

Harry s'exécuta et put lire sur la première page :

_Apprendre à devenir animagus selon_

_Messieurs Cornedrue, Lunard, Patmol et Queudver. _

- Génial !! Merci Remus !! Depuis le temps que j'ai envi de devenir animagus !!

- Ça me fait plaisir fiston !

- C'est pas tout, intervint Sirius, mais va falloir penser à rentrer sinon Lily va encore nous traiter d'irresponsable.

Harry se rendit compte de l'heure. Sa mère devait être rentrée du travail et n'allait pas tarder à s'inquiéter. Il rassembla ses paquets et prit la direction de la sortit accompagné de Sirius et Remus qui laissa quelques mornilles sur la table pour régler leurs consommations. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir, la porte s'ouvrit sur trois jeune de l'âge de Harry : deux filles et un garçon. Le garçon et une des filles était tout les deux roux et se ressemblaient beaucoup, Harry supposa donc qu'ils devaient être frère et sœur. Ils semblaient se disputer sous l'œil amusé de la seconde jeune fille. Harry ne put s'empêcher de détailler celle-ci. De taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns, elle portait une tenue simple et confortable, mais Harry fut subjugué par sa beauté naturelle accentuée par ses magnifiques yeux noisettes pétillant. Quand il croisa son regard, il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme connectés par ce simple regard. Le rouquin les coupa.

- Bonjour professeur !

La jeune fille détourna le regard le temps de saluer leur professeur de défense contre les force du mal; quand elle le regarda à nouveau, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en train de la dévisager et se sentit rougir. Il détourna les yeux et tenta de reprendre contenance.

- Bonjours les enfants !! Alors c'est vacances ?

- Trop court ! Comme d'habitude !!

- Ron !! J'ai beaucoup aimé le livre que nous étudierons cette année ! C'est un choix intéressante.

- Merci Hermione. Oh je vous présente mon neveu Harry Potter. Il rentre Poudlard cette année.

- Harry je te présente Hermione Granger, Ronald et Ginny Weasley. Hermione et Ron seront tes camarades pour l'année à venir. Ginny n'est quand sixième année. Ils sont tous les trois à gryffondor, précisa Remus.

Les jeunes gens se saluèrent.

- T'as un lien avec James Potter, l'auror qui…

Ron ne finit pas sa phrase quand il remarqua les regards que son professeur et Sirius lui lançait.

- Excuse le ! Il ne réfléchit pas parfois !

Harry haussa les épaules et fit un sourire triste à Hermione. Il n'avait pas connu son père mais James lui manquait horriblement parfois, et la présence de sa mère et de ses oncles ne parvenait pas tout le temps à effacer sa peine.

- Viens Harry, nous devon rentrer. Jeunes gens, nous nous revoyons à Poudlard.

- Au revoir professeur, répondirent en cœur les trois autres.

- A bientôt Harry, souffla Hermione.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire avant de se détourner et de suivre ses oncles. Il resta silencieux tout le temps que dura le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers la jeune gryffondor. Il ne reçut aucune remarque de la part de Sirius et Remus. Le couple avait bien remarqué le trouble de Harry en présence de la jeune fille. Et ils ne souhaitaient que le bonheur de leur filleul.

Quand Harry se coucha ce soir là, la dernière chose à laquelle il pensa avant de s'endormir était qu'il lui tardait vraiment le 1er septembre.



Loin de là, à quelques kilomètres du centre ville, Hermione repensait à cette stupéfiante rencontre. Harry lui était apparu comme un garçon touchant et timide, tout le contraire de Ron qui mangeait comme un porc en face d'elle.. Elle resta perdue dans ses pensées toute la soirée, au plus grand désespoir de son petit ami Ron.

_Alors ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello tout le monde ! enfin bon soir plutot!! Voila la suite !! Merci beaucoup aux reviewers anonymes!! N'hésitez pas à laisser plein de review ça m'encourage à écrire !!_

_bonne lecture_

Le matin de la rentrée, Harry fut réveillé par une douce caresse sur sa joue.

- Debout mon trésor…

- Huumm…

- Allez mon canard debout…

- Maaann…

- Oui mon ange ?

- Arrête avec ces stupides surnoms…

- Lève-toi et j'arrêterais, mon poussin…

Lily adorait taquiner son fils. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il détestait quand elle l'appelait de cette manière.

- C'est bon, je me lève… maugréa Harry, en s'asseyant sur son lit. Quelle heure il est ?

- 8 heures !

- Quoi ?! mais pourquoi tu me réveilles aussi tôt ? Râla-t-il

- Je te rappelle chéri qu'on ait le premier septembre, que c'est ce matin que tu prends le train pour Poudlard et que comme je travaille, d'ailleurs je vais pas tarder à être en retard, je voulais te voir avant que parte !

- Ça me fait bizarre…

- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

- De partir loin de toi, de savoir que je ne reviendrais que pour les vacances… C'est vrai quoi ! A Phénix je n'étais pas interne alors c'est un peu étrange. Tu vas me manquer…

- Oh mon ange ! Toi aussi tu va me manquer ! Mais tu pourras m'écrire ! Même tous les jours si tu veux ! Et puis il y aura Remus si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

- Ouai je sais… Mais c'est pas pareil… C'est bien dommage que la technologie moldu ne marche pas à Poudlard ! Comment je vais survivre moi sans ma musique ?! Et puis mon portable ne servira à rien là bas…

Lily ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

- Oh pour ça je m'inquiète pas ! Tu trouveras surement un moyen de faire fonctionner ce baladeur que tu affectionnes tant ! Je me demande ce qu'il m'a pris ce jour là ! Quelle idée de t'acheté ça !! Pour ce qui est de ton téléphone, je trouve que les hiboux ont aussi leurs charmes… Et puis il faut bien que Hedwige ait un peu de travail non ?

Harry se leva pour caresser sa chouette perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Oui tu as sans doute raison…

- Bien sur que j'ai raison ! J'ai toujours raison…

- …sauf quand tu as tort !! compléta Harry.

- Exactement !! Mon chéri il faut que je file.

Elle se leva et prit Harry dans ses bras.

- Bon courage mon ange ! Tu vas me manquer !

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer maman. Promis je t'écrirais ! Et je pourrais aussi t'envoyer des toilettes de Poudlard.

- Harry !!

- Ça va je plaisantais.

- J'espère bien ! A bientôt mon poussin.

- Man !!

Le rie cristallin de Lily emplit la pièce alors que son fils faisait mine de bouder. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et après une dernière embrassade, Lily se mit en route vers l'hôpital. Une fois seul, Harry se rassit sur son lit. C'était vraiment étrange. Il se sentait un peu idiot mais c'était la première fois qu'il partait loin de sa mère et malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux. Ne voulant pas manquer le train, il se secoua et fini de préparer sa valise. Sans oublier son lecteur MP3. Sa mère avait raison, il trouverait surement un moyen de passer au dessus du sort de protection qui empêchait tout objet moldu de fonctionner à Poudlard. Une fois cela fait, il prit une rapide douche. Il revêtit une tenue confortable : jean, t-shirt et converse, mais qui mettait son corps en valeur. Les entraînements de quidditch ayant fait de lui un jeune homme musclé et bronzé. Le tout agrémenté de lentilles à la place de ses vieilles lunettes rondes. Il se contenta d'un léger petit déjeuner. Sirius et Remus lui avait parlé de la dame au chariot du train et il comptait bien profiter des sucreries ! Il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il avait bien tout pris, fit entrer Hedwige dans sa cage et quitta l'appartement.



Le taxi déposa Harry devant la gare de King's Cross. Le jeune homme regarda sa montre : 10h50. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour trouver la voie 9 ¾ et monter dans le train qui l'emmènerait à Poudlard. Il alla chercher un chariot pour mettre sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige. Il entra dans la gare sous les regards étonnés des autres voyageurs. En effet, la chouette enfermée dans sa cage intriguée pas mal de monde. Une petite fille le montra même du doigt avant de se faire réprimander par sa mère. Harry se hâta de traverser le hall et de gagner les quais. Lily lui avait expliqué comment trouver la voie 9 ¾. Il arriva devant le passage qui reliait les deux mondes. Légèrement inquiet, il passa la main sur le mur de brique. Elle passa au travers. Il la ressortit et regarda autour de lui, mais personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il prit une grande respiration et avança dans le mur en poussant le chariot devant lui. Lorsqu'il passa de l'autre coté de la barrière, il put voir devant lui une locomotive rouge le long du quai où se pressait enfants et parents. Une pancarte indiquait « Poudlard Express : départ à 11 heures ». Un sourire élargit ses lèvres. Il avait réussit à trouver son train. Il décida de chercher une place. Il monta dans le train sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige à la main. Mais, les premiers wagons étaient pleins d'adolescents bruyant et s'agitant. Harry pesta, lui qui voulait passer le trajet dans le calme à lire, c'était raté. Il continua son avancée jusqu'au bout du train. Il s'arrêta devant un compartiment silencieux. Il ouvrit la porte pour se rendre compte que le compartiment était déjà occupé part un jeune homme blond.

- Heu, salut. Désolé mais tout les compartiments sont plein, ça te dérange si je m'installe ici ?

- Non. Mais j'attends des amis, je te préviens juste.

Harry haussa les épaules pour montrer que cela ne le dérangeait pas et se faufila à l'intérieur du compartiment. Il hissa sa valise dans les filets prévu pour et plaça la cage de sa chouette à cotés de lui sur la banquette.

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter, se présenta le brun en tendant la main.

- Draco Malfoy fit l'autre en serrant sa main en retour. Un rapport avec James Potter ?

- C'est mon père.

Pourquoi fallait-il que à chaque fois qu'il disait son nom les gens posent toujours la même question ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de raviver la douleur de la perte de son père ? Mais Draco ne s'appesantit pas sur le sujet.

- T'es nouveau? Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant.

- Oui, je viens d'arriver. Je vivais en France avant. Je suis en septième année.

- Moi aussi à Serpentard. T'as une idée de la maison dans laquelle tu vas aller ?

- Pas vraiment… Mes parents étaient à Gryffondor mais je suis pas sur que cette maison me convienne. Je me vois à plus à Serdaigle ou peut être Serpentard. Honnêtement ça m'est égale. Je pense que toutes les maisons se valent. Alors peut importe !

- Peut de personne pense ça !

Harry haussa simplement les épaules.

- Au fait, pour rentrer dans les équipes de quidditch comment ça se passe ?

- Ça dépend des maisons. A serpentard tout le monde à une chance chaque année même si l'équipe est complète comme ça les nouveaux peuvent aussi entrer dans l'équipe. Je crois que chez les Gryffondors ils font des essais que pour les postes libres. Remarque ça m'étonne pas vu leurs capitaine. Il doit avoir trop peur de perdre sa place !

- Mais ce que je pige pas c'est que si vous faites comme ça qui décide qu'elle place revient à qui ?

- Et bien on fait en fonction des résultats que chaque candidat a obtenus et c'est notre directeur de maison Severus Snape qui supervise tout ça.

- Ok. Tu parlais du capitaine des Gryffondors. C'est qui ?

- Ronald Weasley ou la belette au choix !!

- Oh lui ?!

- Tu le connais ?

- Je l'ai juste croisé l'autre jour avec sa sœur et une certaine Hermione… répondit Harry mine que rien.

- Ah Granger ! Cette fille sait tout sur tout ! C'est la meilleure de notre promo. Je suis juste derrière elle. Soit dit en passant mon père n'apprécie pas trop. Pour lui les Malfoy doivent être les premiers dans tout !! Mais bon ça m'est égal.

- Et sinon elle est sympa ?

- Qui est sympa ? fit une voix grave.

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête en même temps. Un grand brun baraqué et une jeune fille blonde venait d'entrer dans le compartiment.

- Blaise ! Pansy ! s'exclama Draco. Mais vous foutiez quoi ?

- Tu connais Pansy ! Elle veut toujours faire entrer sa garde robe entière dans une valise !! déclara le grand brun, ce qui lui valut une tape sur le crane de la Pansy en question.

- Harry je te présente Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, mes meilleurs amis.

- Les gars je vous présente Harry Potter.

Blaise lui serra la main et Pansy lui fit un signe de tête en s'affalant sur le blond.

- Hey !! je te permet pas ! protesta Draco en repoussant Pansy sur la banquette.

Harry sourit devant les pitreries de ses nouveaux amis.

- Alors Harry, tu viens d'où ? s'intéressa Blaise.

- Académie Phénix, France.

- La vache ! D'après ce qu'on dit c'est une super bonne école ! constata Pansy.

- C'est vrai qu'y a plutôt un bon niveau, admit le brun.

Harry était un peu gêné. Il est vrai qu'il était le premier de sa promo à Phénix, mais il ne voulait pas que les trois Serpentards le prennent pour un intello comme les autres. Harry bossait beaucoup certes mais il aimait aussi s'amuser. Il ne passait pas tout son temps enfermé dans une bibliothèque tout de même ! Et puis il n'était pas le descendant des maraudeurs pour rien.

- Vas-y fait pas ton modeste !! T'as quoi comme résultats à tes buses ?

- Optimal.

- Partout ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'aimait se vanter de ses résultats.

- Putain t'assures ! s'exclama Pansy. Même Dray n'as pas eu autant d'optimal…

Le concerné grogna.

-Pas ma faute si on a des profs pas intéressants ! Je me suis planté en divination, en histoire de la magie et en soin aux créatures magiques.

- Ce n'est pas trop grave, ce ne sont pas des matières très importantes… le rassura Harry.

- Vas dire ça à mon père ! Grimaça Draco. On ne pourrait pas parler de quelque chose de plus plaisant ?

- En parlant de résultat, il est où ton insigne de préfet en chef ?

Draco le fusilla du regard.

- Non ! Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas toi… s'exclama-t-il.

Il se tordait de rire sur la banquette sous l'air surpris de Harry et celui énervé de Draco.

- C'est bon, t'es calmé ? Lui demanda le blond, une fois qu'il eut finit de rire.

- Excuse moi, Dray, mais c'est trop drôle… Vu le nombre de fois où tu nous as rabattu les oreilles parce que c'était obligé que se soit toi le préfet en chef…

- J'aurais aimé que mon père le prenne aussi bien que toi… soupira Draco

- Tu sais qui c'est ? Lui demanda Pansy.

- Non, je suppose que la préfète c'est Granger… Mais pour le préfet, aucune idée… Ca doit être un de ces intellos de Serdaigle…

Harry qui n'avait rien dit jusque là décida de lever le mystère sur l'identité du préfet.

- Euh, en fait c'est moi, le préfet, annonça-t-il

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ébahis.

- Comment ça ce fait que Dumbledore nomme un nouveau à ce poste ? Demanda Pansy.

Draco haussa les épaules.

- C'est bien son style, toutes les maisons vont se l'arracher le petit nouveau… plaisanta Blaise.

Harry était rassuré. Draco ne semblait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir « pris » ça place de préfet. Pour une fois qu'il se faisait des amis ça aurait été dommage de se brouiller pour des choses aussi futiles que ça !

- Un bon point pour toi mec ! Tu vas partager l'appart de préfet en chef avec Granger ! Et elle est plutôt pas mal ! s'exclama Blaise.

- Blaise !!

- Ben quoi c'est vrai ! Bon d'accord elle est casée mais la belette est un abruti !! On se demande d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fout avec lui !

Seul Draco semblait avoir remarqué que depuis qu'ils parlaient d'Hermione, Harry semblait très intéressé !

- Tu m'as bien dit que t'avais croisé Granger et Weasley avant la rentrée ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Non, non pour rien !

Mais le blond regardait Harry de la même manière qu'une personne qui vient de comprendre quelque chose. Sentant peser le regard de Draco sur lui, Harry lui lança un coup d'œil. Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil qui entraina un rougissement chez le brun. Heureusement pour Harry un élève entra dans leur compartiment.

- Le professeur MacGonagall voudrait voir le préfet en chef dans le compartiment des préfets en chef, dit il d'une traite en rougissant avant de sortir en courant du compartiment.

- Tu trouveras le compartiment au début du train, lui expliqua Drago, et mets ton insigne !

Harry épingla l'insigne sur sa robe de sorcier et se leva.

- On se retrouve tout à l'heure ? Leur demanda-t-il

- On t'attendra devant les calèches, confirma Pansy.

Harry sortit du compartiment et traversa le couloir vers l'avant du train. Il frappa à la porte et entra. Dans le compartiment se trouvaient une femme d'un certain âge à l'air sévère et _Hermione_. Les regards des deux adolescents se croisèrent, et le temps sembla s'arrêter pour les deux jeunes gens. Harry sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, des papillons semblaient voler dans son ventre. Il fut très déçu quand Hermione rompit le contact, en détournant la tête le rouge aux joues. Le professeur de métamorphose leur proposa de s'asseoir.

- Bien, miss Granger, je vous présente Harry Potter, Mr Potter, miss Hermione Granger. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, passons aux choses sérieuses. Vous allez partager un appartement tout au long de l'année. Il se trouve au troisième étage. Je vous y conduirais après le dîner. En tant que préfet en chef, vous devrez effectuer une ronde chaque soir après le couvre feu, vous devrez également vous occuper de préparer les sorties à Pré au lard et de l'organisation du bal de noël et celui du printemps. Voilà pour vos devoirs. Vous avez des questions ?

Les deux préfets répondirent par la négative.

- Parfait ! Vous allez passer le reste du trajet ici. On se revoit au château, leur dit elle avant de sortir.

Ils se retrouvèrent seul très gênés. Harry n'arrêtait pas de dévisager la jeune fille qui regardait le paysage défiler derrière la vitre. Elle dut sentir son regard insistant car elle tourna la tête vers lui. Pris en flagrant délit, Harry rougit, ce qu fit sourire la Gryffondor. Hermione décida d'engager la conversation, après tout, ils allaient vivre un an ensemble, autant apprendre à se connaître.

- Tu viens d'où ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- De France, j'étais à Phénix.

- Oh, l'académie Phénix, c'est une très bonne école…

Harry acquiesça. Le silence s'installa à nouveau et Harry dut se forcer à ne pas dévisager ouvertement la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu en Angleterre ?

- Ma mère a trouvé un travail ici, alors on a déménagé…

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?

- Elle est médicomage.

- C'est vrai ? C'est ce que j'aimerais faire l'an prochain ! Je trouve que c'est un métier passionnant ! Et toi, tu vas te lancer dans quelle carrière ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, peut être comme joueur de quidditch…

- Tu joues au quidditch ? A quel poste ?

- Attrapeur.

La conversation continua sur des sujets anodins. Harry appréciait de plus en plus la jeune fille et s'était réciproque. Le train arriva à destination et le deux préfets se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs amis respectifs. Harry monta dans l'une des diligences avec les trois Serpentards. Une fois tous les élèves à bord, le cortège de calèches se mit en route vers le château.



Les calèches s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement devant l'imposant château. Les élèves se pressaient de rentrer pour échapper à la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber durant le trajet. Harry ne se lassait pas d'admirer le magnifique monument. Il fallut que Draco l'arrache à sa contemplation pour ne pas qu'il finisse trempé. Les adolescents se dirigeaient en masse vers la Grande Salle pour assister au dîner. Blaise, Pansy et Draco suivirent les autres. Harry allait en faire autant quand le professeur Macgonagall l'interrompit.

- Mr Potter, venez par ici, lui dit-elle.

Harry s'avança vers le groupe des premières années, tous le regardaient légèrement effrayés.

- Vous n'avez pas oublié la répartition, je présume ?

- Non, non… répondit le brun en regardant s'éloigner ses amis.

- Bien, alors suivez moi vous tous, cria-t-elle aux premières années.

Le groupe se mit en marche derrière le professeur. Harry resta en arrière se demandant où le choixpeau allait bien l'envoyer. Il espérait aller à Serpentard pour rejoindre Pansy, Drago et Blaise qu'il appréciait. Même s'il se doutait qu'il continuerait à se voir s'il n'allait pas dans la même maison, ça ne serait pas pareil. Perdu dans ces pensées, Harry n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils étaient entrés dans la grande salle. L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs illuminaient la pièce. Les autres élèves étaient installés autour de quatre longues tables, devant des verres et des assiettes d'or. Au bout de la salle se trouvait la table des professeurs. Harry leva la tête vers un plafond noir parsemé d'étoile. Il se souvint avoir lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard qu'il s'agissait d'un plafond magique qui imitait le véritable ciel. Le professeur de métamorphose aligna les nouveaux devant l'estrade. Sur celle-ci se trouvait un tabouret sur le quel un chapeau tout rapiécé était posé. Le professeur expliqua le principe aux premières années. Elle déroula un parchemin et commença à énumérer les noms. Chaque élève appelé allait s'asseoir sur le tabouret et posait le choipeau sur sa tête. Harry se doutait qu'il serait l'un des derniers à passer, il en profita pour examiner la pièce. La table la plus proche devait être celle des Serdaigle à en juger par sa couleur bleue, celle suivante était celle des Gryffondors. Il put y reconnaître les Weasley et Hermione qui lui fit un petit sourire, il y répondit et reçu en échange un regard noir de Ron. La troisième table était celle des Poufsouffles et enfin la dernière celle des Serpentards. Il chercha du regard Blaise, Pansy et Drago. Ceux-ci lui firent un sourire d'encouragement. Puis Harry reporta son attention sur les professeurs. Il crut reconnaître parmi eux le professeur Lupin. Celui-ci avait de grands yeux marron qui le fixaient intensément. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise et détourna le regard. Le professeur Macgonagall avait enfin terminé d'appeler les élèves et Harry se rendit compte qu'il était le seul encore debout. Il fronça les sourcils, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas appelé ? Le directeur se leva.

- Tout d'abords, je souhaite la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux élèves. Je souhaite également la bienvenue à Harry Potter qui arrive de l'académie Phénix. Il passera sa dernière année avec nous. J'espère que vous l'accueillerez comme il se doit, annonça Dumbledore avant de se rasseoir.

Le professeur fit un signe de la tête à Harry qui monta sur l'estrade et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête. Le chapeau sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis clama haut et fort :

- SERPENTARD !

La table des verts et argents se mit à applaudir et Harry partit s'asseoir en face de Draco à coté de Blaise.

- Bienvenu à Poudlard, Harry, dit Pansy.

- Bienvenue chez les Serpentards, renchérit Blaise.

Drago lui se contenta de sourire. Le directeur se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit.

- Je n'ai plus que deux mots à vous dire : BON APPETIT !

Les plats se remplirent de nourriture et le dîner commença. Les conversations allaient bon train, chacun voulant raconter ses vacances aux autres. Nos quatre Serpentards se contentèrent de bavarder de tout et de rien, racontant quelques anecdotes sur la vie à Poudlard. Harry sentait qu'il allait se plaire ici.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout le monde ! voila la suite ! Petite dédicace spéciale à une personne qui se reconnaitra!! Elle m'a dit que vu que j'étais en vacances j'avais le temps d'écrire alors voila j'espère que tu seras satisfaite !!_

_Merci aux reveiwers anonymes! Pour les autres il me semble que j'ai répondu à tout le monde sinon excusez moi._

_bonne lecture_

Chapitre 3

Le repas était maintenant terminé, et les élèves se dirigeaient vers leurs dortoirs. Draco, Pansy, Blaise et Harry sortaient de la grande salle et allaient dans le hall quand Harry fut interpellé par Hermione.

- Harry ! Cria-t-elle pour couvrir le brouhaha des autres.

Le concerné se retourna pour voir arriver le professeur MacGonagall et Hermione collée par Ron.

- Mr Potter, Miss Granger veuillez me suivre, je vais vous montrer vos appartements. Les autres regagnaient vos dortoirs, ordonna la sévère directrice adjointe.

Mais le rouquin ne semblait pas enclin à lâcher le préfète. Il jaugeait Harry du regard ce qui commençait à agacer sérieusement ce dernier. Mais il préféra ne rien dire compte tenu de la présence du professeur de métamorphose. Les trois serpentards s'exécutèrent. Avant de partir, Draco prit Harry à part et lui laissa quelques indications.

- Si jamais tu t'ennuies, ou si les gryffondors commencent à avoir un effet néfaste sur toi, viens nous rejoindre. La salle commune se trouve dans les cachots derrière le tableau des serpents. Le mot de passe est rubis.

Harry acquiesça et Draco après avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil aux autres, prit la direction des cachots. Satisfaite, MacGonagall s'éloigna dan les couloirs suivie des trois autres. Le professeur ne semblait pas faire cas de la présence du rouquin ce qui agaçait Harry. Elle ne voulait pas de la présence de ses amis mais le gryffondor pouvait les accompagner ! Si ça c'était pas du favoritisme !

Ils suivirent leur professeur jusqu'à un tableau du troisième étage. Le tableau représentait une biche couchée dans l'herbe et un cobra étalé entre ses pattes. Harry sourit. Tout le monde lui avait parlé de l'entêtement de Dumbledore à vouloir rapprocher les deux maisons rivales. Si ça ce n'était pas une preuve ! Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas ! Il fallait juste qu'il arrive à viré le rouquin de l'équation, après vivre à Poudlard serait très agréable.

- Alliance, prononça MacGonagall.

La biche inclina la tête et le tableau laissa libre l'accès à leur appartement. Les trois jeunes gens s'y engouffrèrent à la suite de la directrice. Le spectacle les laissa bouche bée. La pièce était magnifique. Une immense cheminée où brûlait un feu chauffait la pièce, deux canapés de cuir avaient été placés devant la cheminée. Une table en chêne trônait au centre de la pièce, entourée par quatre chaises. Sur le mur de droite était accolée une immense bibliothèque. A gauche, il y avait trois portes. Une menait à la salle de bain commune, les deux autres aux chambres respectives des deux préfets ; dans chacune d'elle il y avait un lit à baldaquin ayant l'air confortables, un bureau et une armoire.

- Voila jeunes gens. Le mot de passe comme vous l'avez compris est alliance, bien entendu vous pouvez le modifiez si vous le désirez. Si vous avez des questions concernant vos devoirs de préfet n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Bonne soirée.

MacGonagall sortie, Harry alla jeter un coup d'œil à la bibliothèque. Les ouvrages qu'elle contenait étaient intéressants, bien sur elle n'était aussi fournie que la bibliothèque de l'école. Harry remarqua alors que Hermione avait eu le même réflexe que lui. Elle avait attrapé un grimoire et le feuilletait. Sentant son regard sur elle, elle releva la tête et le vit sourire. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'ils avaient tout deux fait la même chose elle lui sourit en retour. Il parcourut la pièce du regard. Ils avaient vraiment de la chance. L'appartement était somptueux. Une seule chose entachait la pièce : un rouquin avachit sur le canapé.

- Dis donc Weasley, tu n'es pas chez toi ici. Tu devrais rejoindre ton dortoir avant le couvre feu, si tu ne veux pas perdre des points… menaça Harry.

Ron se leva et s'approche de lui.

- Ecoute mon pote, si je suis l'invité d'Hermione, tu n'as rien à me dire c'est clair ? N'est ce pas chérie ?

- Ron, il a raison, dit Hermione sous l'œil stupéfait de Ron, tu devrais rentrer, et puis je sui s fatiguée ce soir, finit-elle pour couper cour à ses protestations.

- Ok, ma puce à demain, dit il en l'embrassant

Il s'approcha de Harry, le prit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Quand à toi, si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, t'auras affaire à moi ! Et ne t'avise pas de jouer les voyeurs !

- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione, rouge de colère

Le Gryffondor lâcha Harry et sortit sans un mot. C'était bien du style du rouquin. Impulsif est brutal ! Harry se demandait ce qu'une fille douce et attentionnée comme Hermione faisait avec un gars comme lui. Il se tourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci le regardait avec une lueur de tristesse et de colère dans les yeux. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et soupira. Harry vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

- Harry je suis vraiment désolée pour… ça… s'excusa-t-elle.

- Hermione, tu n'as pas à t'excuser à sa place, ce n'est pas ta faute ! Protesta Harry en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

Hermione lui fit un pauvre sourire et se leva.

Harry la regarda se diriger vers sa chambre. Mais ne voulant pas la voir partir, il essaya de la retenir.

- On ne devrait pas faire une ronde ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine ce soir, et puis je suis vraiment fatiguée… Bonne nuit.

- Hermione, juste une question…

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu restes avec lui ?

- Parce que je l'aime… dit elle en ouvrant la porte qui menait dans sa chambre. Enfin je crois, finit Hermione pour elle-même.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, perdue dans ses pensées. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle doute ? Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Quels étaient réellement ses sentiments pour Ron ? Elle ne savait plus si elle l'aimait vraiment. Il pouvait être si froid et colérique par moment. Et puis il agissait comme si elle était sa propriété. Elle ne pouvait pas parler à un autre garçon sans qu'il vienne après lui poser des questions. La jeune fille n'était pas sure de supporter ça encore longtemps. Hermione se coucha avec plein de doute.

Dans la pièce d'à cotés, Harry fixait le feu, perdue dans ses pensées. Il se secoua en entendant l'horloge de l'école sonner dix heures. Il se leva et partit se coucher. Demain, une rude journée l'attendait.



La sonnerie stridente du réveil tira Harry des bras de Morphée. Il envoya valdinguait l'objet à travers la pièce et s'étira tel un chat. Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le soleil se levait sur le lac. Une légère brise soufflait. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il devait être à peine six heures, et les cours ne commençaient qu'à huit heures. Pourquoi avait-il mis son réveil si tôt ? Et puis il se souvint de l'altercation de la veille et de son désir de faire payer à Weasley son arrogance. Mais pour réaliser son plan, il avait besoin de Draco, et de Blaise. Il s'étira une nouvelle fois et sortit de sa chambre. Tout était calme à l'intérieur de la salle commune. Il supposa donc qu'Hermione devait encore dormir. Il ne devait y avoir que lui pour être assez fou pour se lever e si bonne heure. Il alla dans la salle de bain. La douche tiède qu'il prit acheva de le réveiller. Il prit son temps et ne ressortit de la salle de bain que vingt minutes plus tard, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille. Il allait entrer dans sa chambre quand il entendit le bruit d'un verre brisé.

- Merde ! S'exclama une voix féminine.

Harry se retourna et vit Hermione, en pyjama, à quatre pattes en train de ramasser les débris d'un verre. Il s'approcha silencieusement d'elle et la fit sursauter quand il lui parla.

- Besoin d'aide ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Euh… Non… répondit Hermione en rougissant.

Mais ne l'écoutant pas, il se pencha pour l'aider à ramasser les morceaux de verre. Il posa les débris sur la table et remarqua alors que la jeune fille s'était coupée en ramassant un morceau de verre.

- Tu t'es coupée, constata Harry en saisissant sa main.

- Ce n'est rien, mentit Hermione en dégageant sa main de la poigne de Harry.

Ce mouvement lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Harry sourit.

- Rien, hein ? Ironisa le jeune homme. Bouges pas, lui ordonna-t-il.

Il partit dans sa chambre chercher sa baguette. Quand il revint, il trouva Hermione assise dans l'un des canapés. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et saisit sa main avec douceur. La Gryffondor eut un mouvement de recul quand il pointa sa baguette sur la blessure.

- Je veux juste te soigner, la rassura Harry

- Tu as déjà appris les sorts de guérison ? demanda Hermione, impressionnée.

- Oui, pas toi ?

- Non, ces sorts ne sont aux programmes que cette année. Mais vas-y, si tu sais comment faire… Lui dit elle en tendant sa main.

Harry se concentra quelques secondes, puis pointa sa baguette sur la main d'Hermione en murmurant :

- Episkey.

Une lumière bleue sortit de la baguette et se dirigea vers la plaie. Hermione sentit un léger picotement mais rien de désagréable. Harry suivit du bout de la baguette la blessure, celle-ci se refermait d'elle-même après son passage. Harry leva la baguette une foie la blessure entièrement refermée. Il passa son pousse le long de la ligne invisible où il y avait eu la coupure. A se contact, Hermione frissonna et s'écarta légèrement du Serpentard. Intrigué, Harry releva la tête et remarqua qu'Hermione le fixait intensément.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui… merci.

Hermione se secoua mentalement et arrêta de le fixer. Son regard se posa sur son torse musclé et bronzé, nu. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il était seulement vêtu de sa serviette. Son regard se posa sur sa propre tenue. Elle était en pyjama : un short et un débardeur. Ils était tout les deux assit sur le canapé, Harry tenant toujours sa main entre la sienne. Elle rougit en se levant précipitamment.

- Je, je… vais… merci, bafouilla-t-elle en rejoignant rapidement sa chambre.

Elle referma la porte de sa chambre et s'appuya contre le bois. Elle soupira et se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Si quelqu'un était entré à cet instant, il aurait pu croire que… Mais croire quoi ? Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se faire des films ! Il l'avait juste soignée, rien de plus… Mais, il était tellement doux et tellement sexy… Elle se secoua pour arrêter de pensée à lui. Elle sortait avec Ron, elle ne pouvait pas penser à un autre de cette manière.



Dans la pièce voisine, Harry était surpris par le départ précipité de la jeune fille. Il haussa les épaules, et partit s'habiller. Il remarqua alors que sa robe de sorcier portait le blason des Serpentards. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de l'appartement. Il s'apprêtait à descendre dans la grande salle, quand il se souvint qu'il devait changer le mot de passe. La première partit de son plan consistait à empêcher l'accès à leur appartement à Weasley. Il se tourna vers la statue et lança un sort. Des étincelles rouges entourèrent la statue. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne.

- Veni, vidi, vici, murmura-t-il.

Les étincelles disparurent. Harry sourit et reprit son chemin vers la grande salle. Le sort qu'il avait jeté sur la statue était inviolable. Personne ne pourrait trouver le mot de passe. Il pensa alors qu'il faudrait qu'il dise à Hermione le nouveau mot de passe. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que peu d'élèves étaient déjà présents dans la grande salle. Il n'était que sept heures et seul quelque courageux étaient déjà levé. Il s'assit à la table des Serpentards et commença à déjeuner en attendant ses amis. Il parcourut la salle des yeux. Quelques Poufsouffles et Serdaigles étaient attablés et discutaient gaiement. Il n'y avait que cinq professeur présents dans la salle : le professeur MacGonagall en grande discussion avec le professeur Flitwick, le professeur Chourave qui se querellait avec Hagrid, et le professeur Rogue qui lisait son journal d'un air détaché. Ce dernier dut sentir son regard car il leva la tête et lui lança un regard noir. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait bien pourquoi se professeur pouvait bien lui en vouloir. Il reporta son attention sur son assiette repensant à son plan pour se venger du Gryffondor. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Blaise fit son apparition. Il s'assit en face d'Harry et se servit un grand bol de café.

- Salut mec, ça va ? demanda-t-il à Harry

- Ça peu aller et toi ?

- J'aurais bien pioncé un peu plus longtemps… ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?

- Un peu, j'avais des trucs à faire ce matin.

- Quel genre ? demanda Draco qui venait d'arriver derrière lui.

- Du genre pour faire chier un certain Gryffondor ! Ricana Harry.

- Qu'est ce que t'as prévu de faire ? demanda Draco voyant parfaitement de qui Harry voulait parler

- Ben en fait voilà,…



Harry, Draco, Pansy et Blaise se rendait dans les cachots pour leur premier cours de la journée : potions. Ils avaient ce cours en commun avec les Gryffondors. Les quelques rouges et or avaient été acceptés dans le cours de Rogue étaient déjà en train d'attendre le début du cour. Il y avait Hermione, Ron, Dean Thomas et étonnement Neville Longdubat. Les serpentards étaient aux nombres de six : Théodore Nott, Milicent Bulstrode et nos quatre compères. Les cours ne commençaient que dans une dizaine de minutes et Harry se souvint qu'il devait dire à Hermione qu'il avait changé le mot de passe. Cette dernière discutait avec Ron et Neville. Harry se dit alors que ce serait un autre moyen de faire enrager Ron. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et Draco lui lança un regard interrogateur. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'approcher des Gryffondors. Il prit un ton tout mielleux pour s'adresser à Hermione.

- Hermione, je pourrais te parler s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr… je t'écoute.

- Heu, seul à seul…

Hermione acquiesça sous le regard noir de Ron. Harry prit Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart des autres.

- Je voulais te prévenir que j'ai changé le mot de passe pour aller à nos appartements, annonça-t-il sans pour autant lâcher son bras.

La préfète fronça les sourcils.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- C'est simple, ça ne plaisait pas que ton petit ami le connaisse et puisse venir quand ça lui chante ! S'exclama-t-il en instant sur le mot petit ami. Mes amis ne le connaissent pas et j'espère que tu n'auras pas la mauvaise idée de lui donner le nouveau mot de passe.

- Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu ne leur à pas donné le mot de passe ?

- Moi, à moins que tu ne me fasse pas confiance ?

- Ce n'est pas ça… Se rattrapa Hermione en rougissant.

- Alors j'estime que je peux également avoir confiance en toi.

Il se pencha vers elle et chuchota à son oreille le mot de passe. Hermione acquiesça et retourna vers les autres. Ron fulminait et lui demanda des explications. Hermione lui répondit sèchement que cela ne le concernait pas et qu'il n'avait même pas à le lui demander. Drago sourit à Harry.

- Serpentard : 1 / Gryffondor : 0, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas que les autres entendent.

Harry éclata de rire. Et s'assit à coté de Blaise. Ron le fusilla du regard et décida d'intervenir.

- On dirait que tu n'as pas oublié ton chien-chien à la maison Malfoy, ironisa-t-il en désignant Pansy.

Draco se leva et s'approcha de Ron, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Si tu cherches les ennuis Weasley, tu risques de les trouver, dit-il calmement, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Des paroles Malfoy, c'est juste des paroles…

Draco serra ses poings avec une terrible envie de frapper la sale face de Weasley. Mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Rogue qui ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe.

- Entrez, dit il d'une voix froide.

Tous les élèves entrèrent en cours en silence. Blaise passa devant Draco pour rentrer.

- Un partout… chuchota-t-il.

Draco le fusilla du regard. Une fois tous les élèves entrés et installés, le professeur claqua la porte et prit la parole.

- Je vois que très peu d'entre vous ont été accepté dans mon cours, ce qui ne m'étonne pas outre mesure… Commença-t-il. Tout au long de l'année, vous travaillerez en binôme. Je ferais moi-même les binômes et ils seront définitifs. Cette année, nous étudierons, le philtre calmant, la Goutte du mort vivant, la pimentine, le polynectar, la potion poussos, et bien d'autre encore. Bien sûr, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous réussissiez ! S'exclama Rogue. Nous allons commencer par la création de polynectar. Qui peut me dire les effets de cette potion et les ingrédients qu'elle nécessite ?

Hermione leva aussitôt le bras pour répondre, mais Rogue l'ignora superbement. Au grand étonnement de toute la classe, Harry leva la main. Rogue le dévisagea.

- Tient, Mr Potter a quelque chose à répondre, déclara-t-il.

- En effet, je peux répondre, rétorqua Harry sèchement si ce prof le cherchait il ne serait pas dessus !

Tout le monde le regarda surpris. Personne n'avait jamais osé répondre de cette manière au maître des potions. Rogue le dévisagea.

- Je vous écoute Mr Potter.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais répondit tout de même.

- Le polinectar permet de prendre l'apparence physique d'une personne pendant une heure. Les ingrédients nécessaires à sa fabrication sont : les sangsue, la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap, la corne de bicorne en poudre, les chrysopes,la sisymbre, les touffes de polygorum, l'essence de crabe et un éléments physique de la personne dont on souhaite prendre l'apparence. Elle nécessite un mois de préparation.

- Je vois que vous savez lire Mr Potter. Si vous continuait comme ça, vous allez rivaliser avec notre Miss je sais tout ! Ricana Rogue.

Harry le regarda surpris, tous les autres Serpentards aussi. Pour une fois qu'il avait une bonne raison de donner des points à sa maison, il n'en profitait même pas ! Rogue pointa sa baguette vers le tableau et les indications pour faire la potion s'inscrivirent sur le tableau.

- Vous allez maintenant préparer la potion, bien sur, il vous faudra un mois entier pour la préparer, mais à la fin de l'heure, vous devrez obtenir une potion légèrement pâteuse, et marron tirant sur le vert. Malefoy avec Zabini, Thomas avec Nott, Weasley avec Longdubat, Parkinson avec Bulstrode, et Potter avec Granger. Nous verrons bien si nos deux encyclopédies sont capables de faire une potion acceptable.

Hermione rougit sous la remarque, alors qu'Harry fusillait des yeux le professeur de potions. Les élèves se mirent deux par deux, et Hermione rejoignit Harry au fond de la classe. Elle s'installa à ses cotés et sortit les affaires de son sac. Ron leur jeta un coup d'œil avant de se faire réprimander par le professeur.

- Weasley, votre potion ne va pas se faire toute seule ! Et si j'étais vous, je ne laisserais pas Longdubat tout seul devant ce chaudron !

Harry commença à broyer les sisymbres pendant qu'Hermione versait la poudre de corne de bicorne dans le chaudron.

- Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Harry à la préfète.

- Avec les Gryffondors oui ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est odieux avec toi. Tu fais parti de sa maison, il devrait te mettre des points plutôt que t'insulter…

- Alors ça doit être propre à ma personne…

L'heure se déroula lentement, seulement troublée par le bruit du bouillonnement des potions. A la fin de l'heure, Rogue passa entre les rangs pour commenter le travail des élèves.

- Weasley et Longdubat… C'est vraiment désolant ! Je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussi à être acceptés dans ma classe. Evanesco… Vous me ferrez trois parchemins sur les propriétés du polinectar. Et bien sûr, vous aurez un zéro tout les deux !

Ron et Neville se regardèrent affligés. Le professeur passa à la table suivante.

- Nott et Thomas, verte la potion pas bleue ! Evanesco ! Et même punition que vos camarades.

Nott fusilla Dean du regard et lui promit de lui faire payer.

- Parkinson et Bulstrode… Mettez votre potion dans une fiole, on verra si vous réussirez l'étape suivante… Malefoy et Zabini, parfait comme d'habitude, dix points pour serpentard ! Evans et Granger, visiblement, à deux vous arrivez à faire quelque chose ! Cinq points pour Serpentard… ajouta-t-il presque à regret.

- Monsieur, protesta Harry, on est deux à faire cette potion, il me semble qu'Hermione mérite autant que moi ces points !

Rogue le toisa du regard.

- Cinq points pour Gryffondor, s'exclama Rogue après quelques secondes, et une retenue pour vous Potter !

- Mais… voulu protester Harry

- Deux heures de retenues ! S'énerva Rogue. Ce soir dans mon bureau à 19 heures… dit-il d'un ton qui suffit à clore la conversation.

Draco tira Harry part le bras et l'entraina vers la sortit pour l'empêcher de protester à nouveau ce qui n'aurait fait que mettre plus en colère Rogue.

Harry fulminait. Il était rouge de colère et avançait à pas rapides et saccadés, si bien que Drago avait du mal à le suivre. Au milieu de hall, il réussit à arriver à sa hauteur et le força à s'arrêter en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Lui demanda Drago.

Harry le fusilla du regard, un regard noir qui aurait fait frémir n'importe qui y compris Rogue.

- Il n'avait pas à faire ça ! Cria presque Harry tant il était en colère.

- C'est Rogue, il est toujours comme ça ! S'exclama Drago. T'aurais pas du prendre la mouche, plus tu lui réponds, plus il s'énerve.

- Même !

Un élève de première année qui passait par là se retourna et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Harry, calme-toi… Demanda Draco, légèrement inquiet par la colère qui semblait habité son ami.

- Vous devriez écouter les conseils de Mr Malfoy, si vous ne voulez pas plus d'heure de retenue… dit une voix derrière Harry.

Le jeune homme se retourna et découvrit Rogue. Il le fusilla du regard.

- Vous, mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde ! Cria Harry, faisant ce tourner tous les regards vers lui.

Personne n'avait jamais osé parler sur ce ton au maître des potions, ce que ce dernier n'apprécia pas du tout.

- Très bien, un mois de retenue, et vous me suivez chez le directeur, il faut régler ce petit problème d'insolence, dit rogue durement en insistant sur le « petit ». Visiblement, votre mère ne vous a pas appris la discipline !

Une sphère d'aura rouge entoura Harry et expédia le professeur contre le mur. Rogue se releva avec peine et regarda Harry, stupéfait. La colère était visible sur les traits du Serpentard. Ces yeux n'étaient plus verts mais noirs, tant le jeune homme était furieux. Il s'avança lentement vers Rogue et l'empoigna par le col, la colère et la magie décuplant ses forces.

- Ne dites plus jamais quelque chose de désobligeant sur ma mère ! Murmura-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Ces yeux lançaient des éclairs, la magie faisait virevolter sa cape autour de lui. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter et tous ceux présents dans le hall se demandaient ce qui allait suivre. Draco essayait de résonner Harry mais rien n'y fit, son air buté et déterminé en inquiétait plus d'un et surtout rogue, qui était à la merci du jeune sorcier. Harry avait le souffle cour, rien de ce qui se passait ne l'atteignait. Tout ce qu'il voyait était son professeur de potions. Sur son visage, il pouvait voir de la peur, et le fait de voir de la peur dans les yeux de celui qui était craint par tous, le fit sourire. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire amical, il s'agissait plutôt d'un sourire sadique. Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver dans le hall fronça les sourcils. La scène qu'il voyait semblait improbable : Harry tenait à bout de bras Rogue avec une facilité déconcertante, une aura rouge l'entourant. Le directeur pensa qu'il fallait à tout pris empêcher une catastrophe, il tenta de raisonner Harry en lui parlant, mais sa voix ne semblait pas atteindre le jeune homme qui restait concentré sur sa « cible ». Il se résigna alors à lancer un sort sur son élève.

- Stupifix, dit-il à regret en pointant sa baguette vers le jeune homme.

Mais le sort ricocha sur la sphère qui entourait le garçon et alla se perdre contre un mur de la pièce. Les élèves chuchotèrent entre eux : même Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier, ne pouvait rien faire. Rien ne semblait atteindre le Serpentard. Rien ni personne. Personne ? Peut être pas…

_Voilou... j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Pas beaucoup de changements mais je l'aimais bien ce chapitre !!lol_

_Laissez moi des reviews please!! (tête du chat dans shrek)_

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je sais je n'ai pas publié depuis un petit moment mais pour me rattraper ce chapitre fait quand même 14 pages sur word!! n'hesitez pas à me laisser des reviews!!bonne lecture_

Chapitre 4

Hermione remontait des cachots avec Ron collé à ses basques comme toujours. Il commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Suite au cours de potion, le rouquin avait décidé de passer sa mauvaise humeur suite à la perte de nombreux points – ce qui d'ailleurs était entièrement de sa faute de l'avis de la préfète – sur le nouveau serpentard. Alors que Ron arguait haut et fort que gryffondor ne méritait pas ces points perdus et que tout cela était la faute de Harry, et qu'Hermione cherchait un moyen de faire son soit disant petit ami, ils arrivèrent tout deux dans le hall. La scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux les laissa tout deux bouche bée. Alors que Ron ricanait – Snape en fâcheuse posture et le nouveau qui se ferait obligatoirement renvoyer pour attaque sur un membre du corps professoral – le cerveau d'Hermione marchait à cent à l'heure. Harry ne semblait pas dans son état normal, du moins il ne ressemblait pas au Harry de ce matin qui avait été si attentionné avec elle. La gryffondor avait compris le problème du directeur rien ne semblait atteindre le serpentard. Pour une fois dans sa vie Hermione fit confiance à son instinct et non à sa tête. Elle suivit la petite voix qui semblait lui dire qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensa fut de lui parler. Après tout cela pouvait faire revenir des personnes du coma, pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas atteindre Harry dans sa « crise » ?

Elle fis quelques pas vers lui, malgré les regards surpris de ceux qui étaient présents et qui lui faisaient signes de ne pas approcher, elle continua. Elle s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de lui. Harry n'avait pas semblé l'entendre arrivée. Mais elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle pouvait y arriver. Elle avait l'impression de sentir les émotions de Harry. Elle le sentait en colère, une rage incontrôlable mais en même temps il ne voulait pas faire ça. Un autre sentiment se dégageait de lui mais Hermione ne put mettre de mots dessus. C'était trop fort pour ça. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais elle avait l'impression de connaitre ce sentiment. C'était comme ce qu'elle ressentait quand on la traitait de rat de bibliothèque, ou qu'on attendait qu'elle soit comme ça et pas autrement tout ça parce qu'elle était une gryffondor ou parce qu'elle sortait avec Ron. Ce sentiment d'exaspération qui prenait le contrôle de votre corps et qu'il ne vous restait qu'une envie c'était de crier. Crier pour se libérer. Hermione secoua la tête, il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse les émotions l'envahir si elle voulait l'aider. Elle respira profondément. Elle ne devait surtout pas montrer sa peur. Bien sur qu'elle avait peur. Le pouvoir transpirait du corps de Harry et si elle échouait, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passerait.

- Harry, appela-t-elle d'une voix douce, Harry je sais que tu peux m'entendre.

Elle fit une pause, cherchant les mots qui pourraient l'atteindre.

- Harry, je sais que tu ne veux pas vraiment faire ça…

- Granger ! Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez ?!

- J'essaye de vous aider professeur et si j'étais à votre place je la ramènerais pas trop !

_Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! J'essaye de le sortir de là et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est de me critiquer ! Bon Hermione tu te calme c'est pas le moment !_

- Harry, il faut que tu te calmes. Je sais pas ce qu'il t'as dit mais tu ne dois pas t'emporter parce que c'est tout ce qu'il cherche…

- Granger je ne vous permet pas de…

- Oh vous la ferme !! C'est pas moi qui suis suspendu contre un mur à cinquante centimètres du sol !

La réplique d'Hermione eu le don de fermer le claper au maitre des potions. Ce que la préfète n'avait pas remarqué c'est que pendant qu'elle remettait à sa place Snape, l'aura autour de Harry avait disparue.

- Harry ?

Le sorcier tourna la tête vers elle. Il vacilla, cligna des yeux.

- Hermione ?

- Harry, je crois que tu ferais bien de le lâchera, conseilla t'elle en faisant un signe de tête vers Snape.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et sembla surpris. Il reposa Rogue au sol et voulut s'éloigner de quelques pas, mais il s'écroula au sol inconscient.



Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, la lumière blanche l'aveugla. Il cligna des yeux avant de découvrir une pièce blanche. Il était allongé dans un lit blanc également. Il en déduisit qu'il se trouvait sûrement à l'infirmerie. Harry avait mal à la tête. Il referma les yeux pour se reposer encore un peu, mais une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle du directeur lui fit lever les paupières à nouveau.

- Harry, vous vous sentez bien ?

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le jeune homme légèrement perdu.

Quatre personnes étaient à son chevet : Dumbledore, l'infirmière, Hermione et Snape. En croisant le regard de son directeur de maison, Harry se rappela toute la scène. Il fronça les sourcils et voulut se redresser, mais toutes ses forces semblaient l'avoir quitté. Il poussa un léger gémissement de douleur : il avait mal partout y compris à des endroits qu'il ignorait douloureux. L'infirmière se leva et disparut dans son bureau.

- Je suis désolé… murmura Harry, d'une voix pâteuse.

En disant cela, il regardait à la fois son directeur de maison et Dumbledore. Snape se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir. Sur son cou, Harry pouvait voir des traces de doigts. Ses doigts…Il regarda ses mains, puis le cou de Snape à nouveau. Fuyant le regard accusateur de Snape, il croisa celui d'Hermione. Aussitôt il se sentit légèrement mieux sans qu'il sût pourquoi. Il lui fit un petit sourire. La préfète semblait à la fois inquiète et troublée.

- Professeur, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il sait passé… dit Harry sans rompre le contact visuel avec Hermione.

- Mais nous non plus Potter ! dit durement Rogue, la rancune faisant vibrer sa voix.

- Severus… protesta Dumbledore. Il semblerait que votre colère décuple vos pouvoirs magiques, expliqua-t-il. Qu'avez-vous ressenti ?

Mais Harry ne sembla pas l'entendre, son regard était perdu dans les océans noisettes de sa camarade. Harry se sentait étrangement bien et serein. Une douce chaleur l'envahit et pour rien au monde il n'aurait rompu le contact visuel. Mais Hermione en décida autrement en baissant la tête, visiblement gênée et troublée. Des sentiments variés envahissaient la préfète. Elle était terriblement attiré par Harry et n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se blottir dans ses bras pour ne jamais le quitter. Cette grande attirance lui faisait peur. Elle pouvait également sentir la grande faiblesse du jeune homme et sans qu'elle puisse dire pourquoi, elle savait qu'elle en était la cause. Quand Harry s'était écroulé comme vidé de ses forces, elle avait d'abord cru que c'était sa faute, mais le directeur l'avait rassurée en lui disant que c'était l'utilisation de la magie qui l'avait épuisée.

- Harry, vous êtes avec nous ? demanda Dumbledore à la fois inquiet et amusé.

Harry détourna à regret ses yeux d'Hermione pour croiser le regard pétillant du directeur.

- C'était très bizarre…Quand j'ai senti la colère montait en moi, j'ai également senti une grande puissance que je ne pouvais pas maîtriser. Et puis, je me suis jeté sur le professeur Rogue. J'avais l'impression de ne plus contrôler mon corps, je ne voulais pas blesser quelqu'un mais en même temps la colère m'aveuglait.

- Je vois, murmura Dumbledore soucieux. Et après ?

- Et bien, Hermione m'a parlé et puis le professeur Snape lui a parlé et, hum elle , enfin…

Harry hésitait à parler de la manière dont Hermione avait parlé à leur professeur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amie. Elle regardait ses mains et une légère rougeur était apparue sur ses joues. Harry eut un sourire amusé, il devait retenir son fou rire. La façon dont Hermione avait remis Snape à sa place était très… serpentardesque. Comme si elle avait senti son amusement, Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. En voyant ses yeux rieurs et son sourire amusée, elle sembla faire le même raisonnement que lui. N'ayant pas la même retenue que lui, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Eclat de rire qui eut raison du serpentard qui se mit à rire lui aussi. Les deux professeurs les regardaient interloqués. Ils avaient suivis la scène sans comprendre quoi que ce soit. Les yeux du directeur pétillaient plus que jamais. Il semblait avoir compris quelque chose. Severus, lui était scotché. Ces sales gosses trouvaient le moyen de rire de lui ! Alors qu'il allait intervenir, Albus posa sa main sur son bras dans un geste apaisant.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il se moque de vous mon cher, lui dit-il.

Il lui jeta un regard appuyé. Snape fronça les sourcils qu'est ce que le directeur essayé-t-il de lui faire comprendre ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses élèves. Puis de nouveau à Albus qui déballait tranquillement un bonbon au citron. Il ne comprenait pas où Dumbledore voulait en venir. Il décida d'attendre que les élèves retrouvent leur calme. Pour cela il dut patienter dix bonnes minutes. Quand le silence régna enfin dans l'infirmerie, Albus reprit la parole.

- Bien maintenant que vous vous êtes calmés – visages gênés des deux concernés – nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Miss Granger comment avez-vous su que vous arriveriez à apaiser Mr Potter ?

- Je ne sais pas monsieur, répondit honnêtement Hermione. Je… Ça c'est juste imposé à moi. Je savais que je pouvais le faire et comment je pouvais le faire.

Albus hocha la tête comme s'il s'était attendu à cette réponse.

- Mr Potter qu'avait vous ressentit en entendant la voix de Miss Granger ?

- Eh bien, d'abord elle m'a semblée lointaine, comme étouffée ou assourdie, et puis j'ai commencé à mieux l'entendre et, hum, disons que ça a apaisé toute la colère que j'avais en moi, c'était un peu comme… comme une berceuse qu'on vous chanterez pour vous endormir. Au début vous ne l'écoutez pas vraiment, puis petit à petit vous n'entendez que ça, vous ne pensez à rien et elle prend toute la place dans votre esprit, elle vous apaise et vous berce. Je sais que ça à l'air stupide mais, c'est comme ça que j'ai entendu la voix d'Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas stupide Potter !

Harry sursauta au son de la voix de son professeur. Que voulait-il dira par là ?

- Je ne me trompa pas Severus ? demanda Albus.

- Il semblerait que non professeur, mais j'ai encore du mal à y croire...

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard perplexes. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler.

- Heu, excusez moi professeurs, mais de quoi parlez vous ? intervint Hermione.

- Que connaissez vous des âmes liées ? demanda le directeur ?

- Rien, répondit Harry.

Il interrogea Hermione du regard. Celle-ci répondit par la négative. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça.

- Severus, je pense que vous saurez mieux leur expliquer que moi.

- A la base, il s'agissait d'un mythe, qui c'est avéré être vrai, commença Rogue. Cette légende dit qu'il existe dans notre monde, deux êtres en parfaits accords qui peuvent non seulement communiquer par télépathie, mais aussi maîtriser et bloquer leur magie respective. Il s'agit d'un procédé de magie ancienne, qui est essentiellement basé sur la maîtrise des pensées et de l'esprit.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent perplexes.

- Cela voudrait donc dire, que Harry et moi sommes deux âmes liées ? intervint Hermione.

- Oui, confirma Dumbledore. Vous possédez tous les deux un énorme potentiel magique et avec ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure, ça confirme cette théorie.

- Mais pourquoi nous ? demanda Harry.

- Ah ça, c'est un mystère… On ne choisit pas d'être une âme liée ou de ne pas l'être, quand on l'est c'est pour l'éternité.

- Et il existe un moyen de contrôler ces « pouvoirs » ?

- Bien sûr, avec beaucoup de patience te de pratique, vous arriverez à maîtriser vos dons, les rassura le directeur.

- Mais comment ça se fait que cela ne se soit pas déclenché plus tôt ? intervint Hermione.

- Ce lien ne se met en place que si les deux personnes se rencontrent, expliqua Rogue.

- Et comment on peut être certain d'être une âme liée, s'il n'y a pas d'incident de ce genre ?

- Eh bien, normalement, les deux âmes liées doivent éprouver une certaine attirance l'un pour l'autre.

Cette nouvelle provoqua une forte réactions chez les deux adolescents qui se mirent à rougir en s'évitant du regard.

- Vu votre réaction, je vois que c'est les cas, constata Rogue, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais, mais… bafouilla Hermione, gênée. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va devoir.. euh, vivre ensemble.

- Non pas obligatoirement, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose que les âmes sœurs, il arrive bien sûr que les âmes liées se trouvent des sentiments beaucoup plus profonds qu'une simple attirance ; mais si ce n'est pas le cas, chacun peut vivre sa vie de son coté, expliqua Rogue.

- Je vais aller chercher ce qui vous permettra de maîtriser vos pouvoirs en entendant que vous appreniez à les contrôler, intervint Dumbledore.

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce. Un silence s'installa suite à son départ. Chacun des deux adolescents réfléchissait à la situation. Harry essayé dévaluer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Il était à la fois excité par cette découverte mais aussi inquiet des problèmes que cela pourrait engendrer. De plus, il se dit que ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione n'était peut être pas que cette attirance crée par leur lien, mais plus que ça. Mais, il restait perplexe quand à ces émotions et décida d'y réfléchir plus tard. Peut être pourrait-il trouver plus d'éléments en faisant quelques recherches à la bibliothèque. Les pensées d'Hermione étaient pour sa part presque similaires. Elle était à la fois heureuse de savoir qu'elle n'éprouvait pas de réels sentiments pour un autre garçon que son petit ami, mais elle était aussi déçue de découvrir que si Harry s'était montré aussi gentil et agréable avec elle, c'était sûrement à cause de leur lien. Elle se surprit à espérer qu'il puisse exister plus que cette simple attirance.

Le retour du directeur coupa court aux cheminements des deux préfets. Mais à la plus grande surprise de Harry, Dumbledore n'était pas seul.

- Maman ?! s'exclama Harry.

- Harry, mon chéri, tu n'as rien, soupira Lily soulagée.

Elle se précipita au chevet de son fils et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Harry maugréa et se dégagea de l'étreinte étouffante de sa mère, sous le rire amusé d'Hermione et les sourires des professeurs.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ?! Il faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer dés le premier jour !

- Lily, vous ne connaissez pas toute l'histoire… intervint Albus.

- Comment ça ?

- Ton fils et son amie son des âmes liées, expliqua une voix sèche.

Lily remarqua alors qu'une autre personne se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle grimaça en découvrant son identité. Grimace que Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Severus ? Comment vas-tu ?

- Comme si tu t'en préoccupais !

- Jeunes gens s'il vous plait, les coupa Albus. Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler du passé.

Dumbledore résuma l'histoire à la mère de Harry. Quand il eut finit son récit, Harry put voir un drôle de sourire sur es lèvres de sa mère qui regardait tour à tour Hermione et son fils. Le serpentard lui lança un regard suspect mais ne dit rien. Harry reporta son attention sur le directeur. Celui-ci tenait dans ses mains un coffret en bois blanc.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione devançant la question d'Harry.

- Ah ça, c'est ce qui va vous permettre de vous éviter quelques ennuis en entendant que vous contrôliez vos pouvoirs.

Sous le regard curieux des deux élèves et de la médicomage, Dumbledore souleva lentement le couvercle. Une lumière argentée illuminait l'intérieur de la boite. Elle semblait provenir de la bague et de la chevalière qui reposaient sur une armature en argent qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du coffret. La bague était en or, surmontée d'une pierre précieuse rouge et la chevalière était en argent surmontée d'un serpent d'émeraude. Les deux bijoux semblaient s'attirer tels des aimants.

- Comment se fait-il qu'elles soient aux couleurs de nos maisons ? questionna Hermione.

- Toujours aussi perspicace Miss ! intervint Rogue.

Mais pour une fois, cela ne semblait pas être un reproche ou une moquerie. Presque Hermione aurait pu croire que Rogue lui faisait un compliment… Presque.

- La raison pour laquelle ces bagues sont aux couleurs de vos maisons, c'est parce que lorsque elles ont été crées, la dernière fois qu'il y a eu es âmes liées, il s'agissait d'un serpentard et d'une gryffondor… expliqua Rogue.

- De qui s'agit-il ? demanda Harry. On pourrait leur demander de nous aider, suggéra-t-il.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce.

- J'ai dit une connerie ? plaisanta Harry.

- Non… répondit Rogue.

- Sans vous mentir, le coupa Dumbledore, les dernières âmes liées se trouvent dans cette pièce.

Harry regarda sa mère interloqué. Il n'était pas au courant de ça ! Mais si elle est Rogue étaient âmes liées comment avait elle pu se marier avec son père ? Il lança un regard troublé à sa mère.

- Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler du passé, intervint Albus.

Le directeur tendit le coffret à Harry. Celui comprit et tendit lentement la mai pour se saisir de la chevalière. La lumière qui éclairait le coffret s'éteignit quand il saisit le bijou, rompant le lien qui unissait les deux bagues. Il la mit à son doigt et la chevalière s'adapta parfaitement à la forme de son majeur. Harry sentit alors sa magie couler normalement en lui, cependant le petit quelque chose qu'il ressentait pour Hermione ne disparut pas. Hermione fit la même chose que lui et en tira les mêmes conclusions. Aussi décida-t-elle de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Professeur, cette bague bloque tout notre lien ?

- Oui… je pense. Pourquoi ?

- Oh pour rien…

Harry lui lança un drôle de regard ne sachant pas comment interpréter les paroles de la jeune fille

- Bien, maintenant que ce petit problème et réglé, vous pouvez rejoindre les autres élèves dans la grande salle, s'exclama Dumbledore en se levant de son siège.

Les quatre trois autres en firent de même pendant qu'Harry se rhabillait. Lily embrassa son fils et lui fit promettre de lui écrire s'ils avaient besoin d'un quelconque conseil. Elle se tourna vers Severus qui lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

- Severus, je crois qu'il faudra parler de tout ça mais plus tard quand on aura eu le temps d'y penser. J'espère que tu sauras passer au dessus de tout ça pour leur apprendre ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir.

Snape acquiesça. Enfin, elle se tourna vers Hermione, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Hermione, j'ai été ravie de te rencontrer.

- Moi aussi madame, répondit Hermione.

- Voyons, ne m'appelle pas madame ! Appelle moi Lily, je suis sûre que l'on se reverra. Et puis, je compte sur toi pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises, dit elle en désignant Harry de la tête.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire tandis que Harry protestait d'un faible « man… ». Elle se détourna du petit groupe et partit en direction du hall.

- Severus, je compte sur toi pour organiser les cours dont nous avons parlés, dit le directeur avant de partir en déballant le énième bonbon au citron de la journée.

Snape acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête.

- Je vous enverrai un hibou pour vous donner les heures où je pourrais vous donner vos cours, lâcha Snape à l'attention de ces deux élèves. Bien sûr ce ne sera pas discutable ! siffla-t-il avant de partir dans un tourbillon de robes noires. Harry et Hermine échangèrent un sourire complice. Snape serait toujours égal à lui-même…



Les deux préfets préfèrent se rendre dans leur appartement plutôt que d'aller dans la grande salle. Ils avaient besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement des préfets en chef se fit en silence. Tout les deux essayaient d'analyser ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Harry fut surpris de voir Draco et Ron chacun appuyés contre mur non loin de l'entrée de l'appartement, jouant au jeu 'c'est moi qui est le regard le plus froid et le plus noir'. La tension était palpable entre les deux jeunes hommes, et s'il n'avait pas était aussi soucieux, Harry aurait éclaté de rire. Hermione, la tête ailleurs, se contenta de soupirer face au comportement de son petit ami. Seul Harry put percevoir son soupir d'agacement. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, sur son visage, il put lire de l'inquiétude et de la contrariété. Le serpentard aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir les pensées de la jeune fille. Quand ils rejoignirent Draco et Ron devant le tableau, le gryffondor fusilla Harry du regard. Ce dernier lui lança un regard complètement indifférent, mais dans son esprit se peaufiner le plan prévu pour Ron. Draco lui jeta un regard interrogateur et légèrement inquiet.

- T'inquiètes pas Draco ! Maintenant, Snape sait qu'il ne faut pas m'énerver… plaisanta Harry.

- Comme si un serpentard pouvait s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ! riposta Ron.

-Weasley, si t'es venu pour foutre la merde, tu peux te casser ! siffla Harry.

- Primo, Potter je suis venu pour voir Hermione, tu sais, MA petite amie.

Harry allait répliquer mais au moment où il ouvrait la bouche, ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole.

- Ron, c'est gentil d'être venu me voir, mais je n'ai pas le temps de ta parler maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle sèchement.

Alors que Ron allait répliquer, la préfète poursuivit en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Harry, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle de… tu sais quoi…

- De quoi ? intervint Ron.

- De quelque chose qui ne te concerne absolument pas Weasley ! répondit Harry.

Avant que Ron n'intervienne de nouveau, Hermione, attrapa Harry pas le bras, murmura le mot de passe, la tableau se déplaça, et Hermione entra à l'intérieur en entraînant Harry à sa suite. Ce dernier eut le temps de lancer un regard sarcastiques à Ron et de dire à Drago qu'il le retrouverait en métamorphose avant de disparaître derrière la tableau, laissant dans le couloir un gryffondor furieux et un serpentard amusé et perplexe.



Harry s'assit confortablement sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il regardait Hermione faire les cents pas dans la pièce. La jeune fille maugréait des paroles seulement audibles pour elle, comme si elle avait oublié la présence du Serpentard.

- Tu sais que parfois tu ferais une très bonne serpentard ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir qui fit rire le préfet. Celui-ci la fixait toujours.

- Quoi ?! s'énerva Hermione.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit… protesta le brun, mais le sourire qu'il abordait en disait long sur ses pensées.

-Quand comprendra-t-il enfin que je ne suis pas un objet qu'il lui appartient ?! Que je ne fais pas partie des meubles ?! s'emporta Hermione.

Elle semblait parler plus pour elle-même que pour Harry. Celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire, il n'avait pas à donner son avis, même s'il avait du mal à ne rien dire de désobligeant sur le rouquin. Le silence s'installa entre eux quelques minutes. Puis Hermione sembla sortir de sa rêverie, elle vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de la cheminée, en face de Harry. Celui-ci ne la quitta pas des yeux, pensant que Weasley était un imbécile de na pas se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir. Hermione le tira de ses pensées en passant la main devant ses yeux.

- Mais comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi il parlait. Du comportement de Weasley ou de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ?

- Comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme après ce que le directeur vient de nous dire ?! précisa la préfète, comme une réponse aux interrogations de Harry. C'est vrai quoi ! Je veux dire, c'est inimaginable ! C'est un truc impossible qui nous arrive ! Laisse moi résumer, empêchant Harry de parler, elle se remit debout et poursuivit. Tu arrive cette année, nous ne nous sommes jamais vus, jamais parlés avant ces trois derniers jours, et il y à peine une heure, on apprend qu'on est des âmes liées, capables de parler ensemble par télépathie et de contrôler nos magies respectives… C'est fou ce qu'il nous arrive !

Elle se rassit et chercha une réaction chez son homologue. Harry allait répondre, mais elle le coupa.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais, c'est Snape, le prof le plus détesté de Poudlard qui va nous donner des cours pour apprendre à contrôler notre magie ! Alors là, c'est le pompon…

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle avait l'air désespérée, aussi Harry décida-t-il d'intervenir. Il se leva et s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille; En l'entendant bouger, Hermione releva la tête et le regarda s'approcher d'elle. Harry posa ses deux mains sur celles de la gryffondor. Il lui fit un sourire tendre et caressa du pouce le dos de sa main.

- Ecoute, commença-t-il doucement, je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'en faire pour cette histoire. Prenons, la suite des événements comme elle vient… Je veux dire, Harry cherchait ses mots, pour moi aussi c'est nouveau, mais ce n'est pas une tragédie. Bien sûr ça veut dire que quoi qu'on fasse, où qu'on aille, il y aura toujours quelque chose de spécial entre nous, mais ça ne nous empêcheras pas de mener nos vies comme on l'entend et chacun de notre coté si on le désire…

_Ou ensemble…_

Une lueur d'espoir passa dans les yeux émeraudes du Serpentard. Harry avait parfaitement compris que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione n'étaient pas uniquement dus au lien qui existait entre eux. Ils étaient bien réels et profonds. Cependant il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Primo, elle sortait avec Weasley, aussi idiot soit-il ; deusio, il ne savait pas si c'était réciproque. Hermione ne le quittait pas des yeux, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Il était si rassurant, si gentil. _Tout le contraire de Ron _En effet le rouquin se montrait de plus en plus possessif envers la jeune fille. Il avait une attitude des plus puériles, et Hermione ne savait pas si elle allait encore supporter son comportement bien longtemps. Elle se secoua mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ses problèmes de couples. Harry l'observait, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Il voyait qu'elle était terriblement inquiète de savoir ce qui allait se passer, ses paroles n'avaient pas semblé la rassurer. Aussi décida-t-il d'essayer autre chose. Il se releva, comme il tenait toujours les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes, celle-ci dut aussi se relever. Elle le regardait, surprise. Sa surprise augmenta quand Harry la pris dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Le jeune homme mit une de ses mains dans la chevelure d'Hermione et caressa tendrement ses cheveux, l'autre se plaça instinctivement dans le bas de son dos. Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre plus fort et plus vite. Des papillons semblaient tourbillonner dans son ventre. Instinctivement, elle plaça ses bras autour du cou de Harry et posa sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle inspira profondément, une légère odeur de poivre et de menthe lui chatouilla le nez. Elle se laissa aller contre le jeune homme. Celui-ci était aux anges. Il tenait dans ses bras la personne à qui il tenait le plus – exceptée sa mère bien sûr. Le menton posé sur le haut de la tête d'Hermione, il pouvait sentir une légère odeur de cannelle et de miel qui provenait sans doute de ses cheveux. Quand il sentit Hermione se laisser aller contre lui, il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour les adolescents. Ils étaient tellement bien là tout les deux, comme seuls au monde. Mais comme nous le savons, toute bonne chose à une fin, la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours se fit entendre. Hermione s'écarta d'Harry, le rouge aux joues. Elle se sentait gênée de ce moment de tendresse, mais en même temps elle était sur un petit nuage. Harry lui sourit, mais ne la laissa pas vraiment partir avant de savoir si elle allait mieux.

- Ca va aller ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je suis désolée, je m'inquiète toujours trop… s'excusa Hermione.

- Hey, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, c'est normal dans le fond, et puis je te mentirais si je te disais que ça ne m'effraie pas un peu moi aussi…

Hermine lui sourit.

- Enfin un mec qui admet avoir peur ! triompha Hermione.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais peur, protesta Harry, c'est juste que c'est troublant.

Il se mit à rire quand Hermione lui mit un claque derrière la tête. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui jeta un regard qui signifiait " tous les mêmes…". Harry prit un air faussement innocent ce qui fit rire Hermione. Ensemble, ils sortirent de leurs appartements pour aller en cour de métamorphose qu'ils avaient en commun.

- Tu étais au courant pour ta mère et Snape ? lui demanda Hermione.

- Non pas du tout, mais je peux t'assurer que je ferais tout pour en savoir plus ! Je ne suis pas le fils d'un maraudeur pour rien !!

Hermione aurait bien voulu en savoir un peu plus, mais ils venaient d'arriver devant la classe de métamorphose. Harry frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit une fois que MacGonagall lui ait dit d'entrer. Les deux préfets entrèrent dans la salle de cour. Tous les regards se posèrent sur eux, beaucoup étaient surpris de voir un serpentard et une gryffondor ensembles. Les deux préfets s'excusèrent de leur retard auprès de leur professeur, puis allèrent s'asseoir à une table, côte à côte. Ron regardait le serpentard d'un regard glacial qui ne présageait rien de bon. Hermione regarda son petit ami, celui-ci la dévisagea froidement. La brunette frissonna en sentant le regard insistant du rouquin. Elle savait qu'il pouvait se montrait cruel quand quelque chose ne lui convenait pas. _Voyons, Hermione, il s'agit de Ron, jamais il ne te fera de mal °_Malgré ses pensées positives, elle ne parvenait pas à être rassurée. Harry qui voyait bien l'inquiétude de sa partenaire lui lança un regard interrogateur et inquiet. Hermione voulut le rassurer en lui faisant un léger sourire. Mais Harry ne fut pas dupe et se promit de trouver la raison de l'inquiétude de son amie. Le hasard avait voulu, que Harry et Hermione se retrouvent assis derrière Draco et Blaise. Le blondinet se retourna légèrement pour parler à Harry, mais malheureusement pour lui, MacGonagall le vit.

- Mr Malfoy ! Je croyais avoir précisé, lors de votre première année, que je ne tolèrerais aucun bavardage pendant mon cour ! Vos bons résultats ne vous permettent pas d'agir à votre guise !

- Excusez-moi, professeur, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Draco n'aimait pas du tout avoir à s'excuser devant cette vieille chouette, mais il ne tenait pas à écoper d'une retenue. Voir Malfoy s'aplatir devant leur directrice de maison provoqua chez les gryffondors, et en particulier un, des ricanements.

- Silence ! s'exclama MacGonagall. J'aimerais, si cela ne vous dérange pas, reprendre mon cour !

Le silence se fit dans la salle et tous se remirent au travail. Mais un des élèves n'était pas tout à fait concentré sur la leçon du jour. Il ne cessait de jeter des coup d'oeil haineux au préfet en chef, tout en surveillant les faits et gestes de sa petite amie.



Un brouhaha de discussions, de bruits de couverts régnait dans la grande salle. L'après midi avait fini par se terminer au plus grand soulagement de la plupart des élèves. Le repas débutait dans la gaieté et la bonne humeur pour tous les élèves. Tous non, une jeune fille de septième année, assise à la table des gryffondors affichait un visage fermé. Hermione picorer dans son assiette du bout de sa fourchette, plus qu'elle ne mangeait. Elle ressassait la scène que lui avait faite Ron.

**Flash-back**

C'était la fin des cours. Hermione se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque pour commencer son devoir d'arithmancie que leur avait donner le professeur Vector quelques instants plutôt. Seulement, elle n'atteint jamais son sanctuaire de prédilection. Au détour d'un couloir, une main lui avait saisit le bras et entraînée dans une salle de classe déserte. Hermione regardait Ron avec effarement. Que lui prenait-il donc ? Il la plaqua contre le mur, sans pour autant lâcher son bras.

- Ron, tu…

Elle ne put continuer, le rouquin l'en empêchant en l'embrassant sauvagement. Hermione voulut le repousser, mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Il força l'entrée de ses lèvres et enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche. Après une vive douleur, Hermione sentit le goût du sang, de son sang. Ron lui avait mordu la lèvre. Le rouquin s'éloigna légèrement d'elle, une lueur folle brillait dans ses yeux. Hermione avait peur, elle avait mal. Ses yeux brûlaient de larmes retenues.

- Tu vas m'écouter attentivement, ordonna Ron. A partir de cette minute tu ne resteras plus seule avec lui, à chaque minute je te surveillerais. Je t'interdis de lui parler !

- Mais Ron, je…

- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? demanda-t-il froidement. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me contredire ! Je te rappelle que tu sors avec moi ! Et si je vois que tu ne m'obéis pas, il pourrait lui arriver un regrettable accident… la menaça-t-il, en serrant un peu plus son poignet.

Les lèvres d'Hermione tremblaient, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Elle se mit à trembler, à la fois de peur et de douleur. Mais Ron n'avait pas finit de cracher son venin.

- Maintenant, tu vas arrêter de chialer, te reprendre et sourire. Tu as bien compris ? Je veux que tout le monde sache qu'on est un couple heureux !

Hermione le regardait avec des yeux suppliants, elle n'avait pas pu se tromper à ce point sur son compte… Cependant, elle n'eut pas le choix. Elle fit se qu'il dit. Elle respira profondément pour calmer les sanglots qui la parcouraient. Il lui lâcha le poignet. Elle essuya, du revers de sa manche, les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, et se massa le bras. Des traces de doigts apparaissaient sur sa douce peau. Ron la laissa se ressaisir encore quelques secondes.

- Ca suffira, s'exclama-t-il agacé.

Il passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille et l'entraîna vers la grande salle pour le dîner.

**Fin du flash Back**

Hermione soupira_. Ce que je peux être bête, je me suis complètement trompée sur son compte ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça Ron ? J'avais confiance en toi…_Elle avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Perdues dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet que Harry posait sur elle. Il l'avait vu entrer au bras de Weasley. Elle avait le visage sombre, et semblait complètement bouleversée. Son regard semblait éteint. Harry se posait mille questions sur ce que le rouquin avait pu lui faire.

Après le repas, Harry se rendit dans ses appartements. Il ressentait le besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir à cette première journée mouvementée. Il s'assit sur l'un des canapés, se perdant dans la contemplation des flammes. Un léger bruit le tira de ses pensées. Il chercha la source de ce bruit et découvrir un hibou derrière la fenêtre. Il le fit entrer, récupéra le parchemin. Aussitôt, l'oiseau repartit, visiblement il n'attendait pas de réponse. Harry referma la fenêtre et déroula le parchemin.

_MrPotter, Miss Granger,_

_Je vous attendrais vendredi soir à 20h dans mon bureau._

_Professeur Severus Snape._

La lettre était courte et directe. Harry la posa sur la table pour penser à la donner à Hermione. Il commença son devoir de potion en entendant que son homologue rentre. Celle-ci arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, mais à la grande surprise de Harry, elle n'était pas seule. Il interrogea Hermione du regard quant à la présence de son petit ami. Ils s'étaient pourtant mis d'accord sur ce point. Mais Hermione évita son regard.

- Ron dormira ici cette nuit… dit-elle d'une petite voix en regardant partout sauf Harry.

Le rouquin affichait un sourire triomphant.

_Là, y a un problème _

- Hermione attend… Il y a une lettre…

Il lui tendit. Hermione prit le parchemin et le parcourut rapidement. Elle hocha la tête, rendit le parchemin à Harry. Puis sans un mot, les deux gryffondors se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la préfète. Harry les regarda disparaître derrière la porte les sourcils froncés, décontenancé par l'attitude d'Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou tout le monde!! voila la suite!! excuser mon retard mais j'ai pas de connexion internet en ce moment donc c'est un peu galère!! en tout cas hésiter pas à ma laisser des reviews!! bonne lecture_

Une semaine

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle l'évitait, qu'elle ne lui parlait plus. Harry avait essayé de l'aborder à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois, le rouquin qui lui servait de petit ami arrivait, comme par hasard, au moment où Harry réussissait enfin à approcher la jeune fille. Le serpentard avait l'impression qu'Hermione était comme sous surveillance. Et d'une certaine manière il n'avait tout à fait tort. En effet Ron s'était débrouillé pour être toujours avec Hermione, que ce soit en cours - il s'asseyait toujours à ses cotés, pendant les heures durant les quelles ils n'avaient pas cours – même si pour cela il devait passé des heures à la bibliothèque à faire semblant de s'intéresser aux livres, et même le soir quand elle regagnait les appartements qu'elle partageait avec Harry. En réalité le seul moment où Hermione ne l'avait pas sur le dos, c'était quand elle était aux toilettes – c'est étonnant d'ailleurs le nombre de fois où la gryffondor se rendait aux toilettes dans une seule journée, ne serait ce que pour avoir cinq minutes de tranquillité. Hermione commençait à craquer. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir supporter Ron encore bien longtemps. Plus les jours passaient, plus son moral était bas. Personne ne semblait se rendre compte de la situation. Personne sauf Harry bien sûr. Hermione avait remarqué ses tentatives pour lui parler, mais Ron s'interposait toujours. Et puis, elle n'avait pas oublié la menace que le rouquin avait fait à l'intention du serpentard. Alors pour se débarrasser de Ron, elle passait de plus en plus de temps à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs ou simplement pour lire. La plupart des élèves pensaient qu'elle s'était donnée pour but de lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque avant la fin de l'année. Ils étaient tellement loin du compte… Seulement voilà, Ron avait fini pas comprendre le manège de la préfète. C'est pourquoi, Hermione se retrouvait obligé de passer des heures entières avec une bande d'adolescents immatures et complément idiots. La seule personne avec qui Hermione pouvait rester sans avoir Ron coller aux basques était Ginny. Harry pensait pouvoir enfin parler avec Hermione à l'occasion de leur premier cours avec Snape.

On était vendredi soir et Harry descendait dans les cachots. Seulement voilà, il était seul. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Quand il était repassé par leurs appartements pour poser ses affaires après le dîner, il n'avait pas trouvé Hermione. Il s'était alors dit qu'elle était partit devant. Mais quand il arriva devant la porte du bureau de Snape il n'y avait personne. Il frappa à la porte. C'est contrarié et seul qu'il entra dans le bureau. Snape était assis derrière son bureau et corrigeait des copies.

- Ah, monsieur Potter… Pile à l'heure. Où est votre camarade ?

- Je ne sais pas Monsieur….

- Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? s'énerva Snape. Il me semble que j'avais précisé que vous deviez venir tout les deux…

- Oui monsieur… Mais je n'ai pas parlé à Hermione depuis quelques jours et je pensais qu'elle était déjà là…

Snape fronça les sourcils de contrariété. Cela n'arrangeait pas vraiment ses affaires. Si en plus ils prenaient du retard, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine ! Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, réfléchissant à comment il allait faire. Harry était gêné e se retrouvez seul face à son professeur par rapport aux derniers évènements. Mais Snape ne lui fit aucun reproche. Pour lui le problème était réglé.

- Ecoutez Harry, si votre camarade n'est pas présente, ces cours ne sont d'aucune utilité… Et je ne vois pas l'intérêt pour nous de poursuivre cette entrevue. Je reporte donc le cours à la semaine prochaine. Même jour, même heure.

- Bien, monsieur. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps ce soir.

- C'est vrai que ce temps est précieux. Autant pour vous que pour moi. Plutôt nous nous mettrons au travail mieux cela sera… Essayez de faire comprendre cela à Hermione.

- C'est-à-dire, professeur, que Hermione m'évite depuis le début de la semaine…

- Comment ça ?

- Je crois que c'est à cause de Weasley… Je pense qu'il l'empêche de me parler. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais trouver une solution.

- J'espère bien… Vous pouvez y aller.

- Euh… Professeur je peux vous poser une question ?

- Ce n'est pas déjà ce que vous faites ? Allez-y.

- Comment ça se fait que ma mère ait épousé mon père si vous étiez liés ? demanda Harry d'une traite.

Voyant la tête que fit Snape, il se demanda s'il allait se faire étripé sur place ou se faire découper en petits morceaux pour rajouter au potion de son professeur. Remarque, les deux étaient aussi une possibilité…

Severus ferma les yeux quand il entendit la question de son élève. Il s'y attendait depuis que Potter était entré dans la pièce. Cette question remuait beaucoup de chose au fond de Severus. Lily, son premier et unique amour, avait choisi un autre homme. Pourquoi ? C'était bien le problème. Severus n'avait jamais pu trouver la réponse à cette question. Il avait cru être passé au dessus de son amour pour Lily, mais la revoir l'avait bouleversé. Et voilà que le fils de son rival lui demandait des explications.

- Professeur ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Snape était plongé dans ses pensées. Harry se demandait pourquoi. Il se gifla mentalement.

_Réfléchi crétin ! Comment tu réagirais si Hermione choisissait un autre que toi ?_

Harry sentit son cœur se glacer. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il devait absolument parler de ses sentiments à Hermione et par la même occasion mettre hors d'état de nuire ce salopard de Weasley.

- Je suis désolé professeur, je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question.

La voix de Harry ramena Snape sur terre.

- Ça ne fait rien Potter. Malheureusement je n'ai jamais eu la réponse à cette question. Il faudra le demander à votre mère.

Harry acquiesça. Il le ferait. Il salua son professeur et sortit du bureau. Harry remonta des cachots en direction de leur appartement. Il était perplexe quant à la marche à suivre par rapport à Hermione. Il était un peu déçu qu'Hermione face ce que Ron lui dise. Mais il ne connaissait pas toute la situation. Il rentra dans leur appartement et laissa un mot à l'intention d'Hermione sur la table de la salle commune et partit se coucher. Il dormit mal cette nuit là. Entre les problèmes avec Hermione et les sélections pour le quidditch qui avaient lieu le lendemain, il avait beaucoup trop à penser.

Le lendemain matin, il retrouva Draco dans la grande salle. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien en mangeant, puis Harry remonta dans sa chambre chercher son balai et ses affaires de quidditch. Il retrouva les autres postulant sur le terrain de quidditch. Ils attendaient tous l'arrivé du professeur de potions sans qui les sélections ne pouvaient pas se faire. Celui-ci ne tarda pas. Il salua ses élèves et leur expliqua comment aller se dérouler les sélections. Sélections qui durèrent presque une heure. L'équipe finale était composé de quatre gars et trois filles : Drago comme gardien, deux élèves de troisième année comme batteurs, Harry comme attrapeur, deux fille de sixièmes années et une de quatrième année comme poursuiveuses.



Après le déjeuner, les quatre serpentards décidèrent d'aller se détendre dans le parc.

Ginny se faisait du souci pour Hermione. Elle avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait, mais elle n'avait rien pu tirer de sa meilleure amie. C'est pourquoi, elle se trouvait dans le parc cet après midi là. Elle cherchait des yeux les serpentards. Elle finit par trouver les quatre amis assis sous le saule pleureur en train de parler quidditch. En réalité, seul Blaise et Draco parlait quidditch, Harry réfléchissait à un moyen de parler à Hermione tandis que Pansy somnolait la tête posée sur le torse de Blaise. Celui-ci fut le premier à remarquer que Ginny se dirigeait vers eux.

- Gryffondor en vue… chuchota-t-il à l'attention des autres.

Harry, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione, releva soudainement la tête. La déception qui marqua son visage quand il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle n'échappa pas aux trois autres.

- Fais gaffe Weasley, t'es en terrain ennemi… plaisanta Blaise.

Celle-ci le fusilla du regard et s'approcha de Harry.

- Je pourrais te parler…euh, en privé… précisa Ginny en le voyant acquiescer.

Harry se leva et s'éloigna de quelque pas avec elle, sous les railleries des deux autres garçons.

- Fais pas attention à eux… dit-il en désignant les deux serpents d'un mouvement de tête. Qu'est que tu veux ?

- En fait, c'est au sujet d'Hermione…

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Non, non, rassure-toi… Mais elle ne va pas bien du tout en ce moment. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais je crois qu'y a un problème. En fait, on dirait que personne ne s'en est aperçue Et je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport avec toi, mais comme vous vous entendez plutôt bien, il me semble, tu pourrais peut être essayer de lui parler.

Harry soupira.

- Le problème justement c'est que je peux as lui parler ! Y a toujours ton frère avec elle…

- Ron ?

- Ouais… Il la colle tout le temps, je ne peux pas l'approcher. Même dans nos quartiers il s'incruste, et ça commence sérieusement à me souler !

- Tu penses que c'est à cause de Ron qu'Hermione est comme ça.

- Ca parait évident ! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a dit ni ce qu'il lui a fait, mais je me fais du souci pour Hermione. Il faut absolument que je lui parle…

- Je peux peut-être t'aider pour ça. Quand je suis avec Hermione, Ron la laisse tranquille et va voir ses imbéciles d'amis… Donc, ce soir je viendrais voir Hermione dans vos appartements. Je dirais à Ron que Seamus ou Dean veut lui parler et il partira…

- Comme ça je pourrais parler à Hermione ! finit Harry à la place de Ginny.

Elle acquiesça.

- Tu ferais vraiment ça ? demanda Harry.

- Ecoute, Hermione va mal, elle ne veut pas m'en parler, alors je suis prête à faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour qu'elle aille mieux.

- Même si pour ça tu dois m'aider ?

- Contrairement à mon frère, je n'ai pas une aversion pour les serpentards… plaisanta Ginny. On fait comme ça alors ?

- Ok.

Ginny tourna les talons et commença à partir.

- Et We.. Ginny ?

- Quoi ?

- Merci !

Ginny lui sourit puis partit en direction du château. Harry retourna avec ses amis, qui le charrièrent un peu, mais quand ils virent qu'il ne les écoutait même pas il reprirent leur conversation. Harry repensa à ce que Ginny lui avait dit. Contrairement à ce que Ginny pensait, Harry savait parfaitement qu'Hermione n'allait pas bien du tout. Car ce que Ginny ne savait pas, c'était que le moral de Harry était également affecté. Il se doutait que cela était à cause de leur lien.

Le soir venu, alors qu'Harry lisait un livre de potions confortablement installé devant la cheminée, le tableau s'ouvrit laissant entrer Ron et Hermione. Harry leva les yeux vers eux mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Non Ron, pas maintenant ! s'exclama Hermione. Primo j'ai mon devoir de potion à faire…

- Mais tu le feras plus tard ! la coupa Ron.

- Secondo, poursuivit Hermione en le fusillant du regard, Ginny doit venir me parler dans… Maintenant, finit-elle en voyant Ginny entrer dans leur appartement.

- Oh ! s'exclama Harry. On pourrait avoir un peu de calme ?! On n'est pas dans un moulin !

Ron se contenta de lui jeter un regard de haut.

- Excuse-nous Harry, on va faire moins de bruit…s'excusa Hermione.

- Ron, intervint Ginny, Seamus te cherche à propos des sélections pour l'équipe…

- Ok, Hermione je reviens tout à l'heure…

Hermione ne répondit pas et attendit qu'il soit partit pour parler à Ginny.

- On va aller dans ma chambre ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non…

- Hermione attend… l'appela Harry.

- Bon ben je vous laisse… dit Ginny en se rendant dans la chambre de son amie.

Hermione la regarda sans aller, interrogative.

- Tu as trouvé le mot que je t'avais laissé ?

- Oui… je suis désolée de ne pas être venue…

- C'est pas grave, mais écoute, c'est vraiment important ces cours…

Harry se leva et s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Je sais…

- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais tu n'as pas l'air bien en ce moment. Tu veux en parler ?

Hermione secoua la tête, les yeux se remplissant de larmes. Elle s'en voulait tellement, Harry était trop gentil avec elle. Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Harry tendit sa main et caressa doucement sa joue. Hermione se blottit dans ses bras, se laissant aller face à la douceur du serpentard. Harry caressait tendrement ses cheveux, silencieusement, il attendait qu'Hermione lui parle. Mais Hermione n'en fit rien, elle se détacha de lui et essuya du revers de sa manche les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues.

- Je suis désolée…

- Hermione qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? Je me fais du souci pour toi…

- Non… tu ne dois pas…

- Hermione je tiens à toi, peut être plus que tu ne le penses…

Comme pour lui prouver ses dires, il se rapprocha lentement de la préfète et la reprit dans ses bras. Il la regardait dans les yeux, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, l'interrogeant du regard, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser doux mais passionné. Hermione lui rendit son baiser, leurs lèvres se frôlant. Mais elle se recula bien vite. Elle le regarda les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Ne me rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà… murmura-t-elle avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

Ginny lui lança un regard interrogateur en la voyant entrer. Hermione éclata en sanglot en se jetant dans ses bras. Ginny ne savait pas quoi faire pour la calmer. Elle ne dit rien, se contenta de serrer Hermione dans ses bras. Celle-ci finit pas se calmer. Complètement vidée, elle se confia à son amie…



Rien ne changea dans l'attitude de la préfète les jours suivant. Harry s'en voulait, il avait peur d'avoir fait empirer les choses. Mais en ce lundi soir, un événement allait tout changer…

Hermione poussa la porte de sa chambre avec soulagement. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : prendre une douche bien chaude. Elle était trempée et tremblée de froid. Ron l'avait obligée à assister aux sélections de quidditch alors qu'il faisait un temps horrible à l'extérieur. Elle était restée sous la pluie et le vent pendant un certain temps avant de pouvoir échapper à la vigilance de Ron et rentrer au château, trempée et frigorifiée. Elle savait que Ron n'allait pas être content.

_C'est un euphémisme ! Oh et puis qu'il aille au diable !_

Elle se déshabillait tout en allant vers la salle de bain, laissant tomber ses habits sur le sol de la chambre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se réchauffer. Elle se glissa sous le jet brûlant de la douche et poussa un petit cri en sentant l'eau brûlante sur sa peau gelée. Elle resta une demi heure sous l'eau, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer. Elle enfila un vieux t-shirt de son père qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et un shorty, tira sa couette et se rendit dans la salle commune. Elle se pelotonna sur le fauteuil le plus prés de la cheminée. Malgré cela, elle continuait de trembler.

_Je dois avoir de la fièvre, faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie._

Mais elle ne parvint pas à bouger. Elle finit par s'assoupir roulée en boule dans le fauteuil. C'est dans cette position que la trouva Harry. Il avait passé la fin de l'après midi dans la salle commune des serpentards avec ses amis. Il sourit quand il vit la préfète endormie au coin du feu. Mais son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à l'inquiétude quand il vit qu'elle frissonnait. Il déposa sa cape sur le fauteuil libre et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il la secoua doucement pour la réveiller.

- Hermione ?

La jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux, cherchant à se rappeler où elle était. Le visage d'Harry flottait prés du sien.

- Salut, dit-elle doucement.

- Ca va ? demanda Harry, s'inquiétant de la voir resserrer la couette autour d'elle.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle avait refermé les yeux incapables de supporter la lumière de la pièce. Harry posa sa main sur son front.

- Par Merlin, tu es brûlante !

La préfète ne répondit pas. Elle se mit à claquer des dents. Tendrement, presque instinctivement, il écarta les cheveux de son front. C'était un geste doux, amoureux. A se contact, Hermione rouvrit les yeux et se noya dans l'immensité verte que représentaient les yeux d'Harry.

- Tes yeux, ils sont si verts !

Harry fronça les sourcils de plus en plus inquiet. Hermione commençait à délirer. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Puis soudain, il eut envi de se frapper. L'infirmerie !

- Hermione, dit-il doucement, je vais te porter à l'infirmerie, l'informa-t-il en passant un bras sous ses genoux, s'assurant qu'elle était bien couverte.

Hermione passa instinctivement ses bras autour du cou de Harry et posa sa tête au creux de son cou.

- Non… protesta-t-elle faiblement alors que Harry sortait de leur quartier, Ron va être furieux.

- Weasley ?! C'est de sa faute ?

Harry sentit Hermione acquiescer dans son cou. Il serra les machoires de colère mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta d'accélérer le pas. Il arriva enfin à l'infirmerie. Dès qu'il entra l'infirmière ce précipita sur lui.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en voyant l'état de Hermione.

- Je l'ai trouvée comme ça, elle à du rester un certain temps sous la pluie…

Harry savait que les rouges et or avait leur entraînement en ce moment même et il devinait aisément ce qui c'était produit. L'infirmière lui fit allonger la préfète sur un lit.

Elle lui donna une potion réchauffante et une potion de sommeil. Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux. Quand elle vit Harry, elle lui sourit et attrapa sa main. Malgré les potions, elle continuait de frissonner, et l'infirmière était repartie dans son bureau maugréant contre les élèves inconscients. Harry se leva de la chaise où il était assis et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il caressa tendrement sa joue. Hermione se décala un peu dans le lit. Comprenant sa demande muette, Harry s'allongea à ses cotés. Il la prit dans ses bras, la laissant enfouir sa tête dans son cou. D'une main il caressait ses cheveux et de l'autre, il faisait des cercles dans son dos pour l'apaiser. Hermione poussa un soupir de bien être et se serra un peu plus contre lui, avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Quand l'infirmière revint un quart d'heure plus tard et qu'elle les trouva ainsi, elle eut un sourire d'attendrissement. Elle attrapa une couverture sur le lit voisin et les recouvrit avant de lancer un nox. Dans la pièce seulement éclairée par le soleil couchant, deux anges dormaient.



Les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient lentement par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie alors que l'aube pointait au loin. Harry replaça doucement une mèche de cheveux égarée sur le visage d'Hermione. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et du pouce il caressa tendrement la joue de la jeune fille. Hermine poussa un soupir de contentement en se serrant un peu plus contre le serpentard. Harry déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et referma les yeux pour profiter des quelques heures de plénitude qu'il leur rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cependant il ne redormit pas. Il avait trop de chose en tête : Hermione, ses sentiments pour elle et leur lien, Weasley à qui il fallait donner une bonne leçon, et son père. Pour ce qui était de Weasley, il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire pour commencer du moins, après il aurait besoin d'aide de certains serpentards. Et puis il y avait Hermione. Il n'était pas sûr des sentiments de la jeune fille à son égard. Mais elle semblait éprouver quelque chose pour lui, du moins de son point de vu à lui. Et puis il le sentait à travers leur lien, seulement il ne savait pas si c'étaient justement des sentiments à cause de leur lien ou si c'était plus. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par un léger baiser sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans un océan noisette. Hermione s'était réveillé sans qu'il s'en rende compte et lui souriait tendrement bien calée dans ses bras. Rien que ça suffit à apaiser ses inquiétudes.

- Bonjour, dit-elle doucement.

- Salut. Bien dormie ?

- On ne peut mieux…

- Ça va mieux ce matin ?

- Un peu mieux oui. Qu'elle heure il est ? "

Harry attrapa sa montre posée sur la table de chevet.

- 6h30

- Mon horloge interne à encore fait des siennes !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai tellement l'habitude de me lever à 6h30 que du coup je me réveille toujours à la même heure. Je pensais pas qu'il était si tôt sinon je ne t'aurais pas réveillé…

- Je ne dormais pas, ne t'en fais pas.

- Ah bon ? Alors je ne suis pas la seule à avoir une horloge interne…

- C'est évident, mais est ce que la tienne te rappelle toujours qu'il est midi ou l'heure de manger ?

Harry se moquait ouvertement d'elle et souriait largement. Hermione se mit à bouder en lui tournant le dos. Mais Harry se mit à la chatouiller. Hermione se tortilla pour échapper aux mains du serpentard. A force de mouvement, ils tombèrent du lit et se retrouvèrent allongés sur le sol, Harry au dessus d'Hermione. Trop pris par leur fou rire ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de leur position. Ce ne fut que quand ils réussirent à se calmer qu'ils s'en aperçurent. Hermione rougit légèrement et le visage d'Harry redevint sérieux. Le serpentard approcha son visage de celui de la gryffondor, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres quand soudain l'infirmière entra dans la pièce.



Harry regarda une énième fois ça montre. C'était officiel, ils étaient en retard. S'ils avaient voulu faire une entrée remarquée, ils n'auraient pas fait mieux, déjà que…

_Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?!_

Il soupira encore et alla toquer de légers coups à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Un " j'arrive", atténué par la lourde porte en bois, lui parvint. Le Serpentard ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux de jais en retournant s'assoir dans le canapé. Il se plongea dans la contemplation du feu tout en se rappelant les événements qui avaient eu lieu au cour du mois.

_**Flash Back**_

_**(A, l'infirmerie)**_

_**Harry rouge comme une tomate se releva et aida Hermione, tout aussi écarlate à en faire autant, sous le regard amusé de l'infirmière qui s'en voulait d'être arrivée quelques minutes trop tôt. Elle leur laissa le temps de reprendre contenance avant d'annoncer à Hermione qu'elle la gardait pour la journée. La jeune fille fit la moue à l'idée de manquer des cours mais Harry la rassura bien vite en lui disant qu'elle pourrait toujours copier sur ses notes. Ce à quoi la gryffondor répondit par un regard noir digne du professeur Rogue. Justement Harry se dépêcha de filer en cour avant de s'attirer les foudres du dit professeur.**_

_**(Après le cour de potions)**_

_**- Eh! Potter ! l'interpella une voix qu'il reconnut parfaitement.**_

_**Harry exaspéré prit tout son temps pour se tourner vers Ron.**_

_**- Oui ?! fit-il, un sourire ironique plaqué sur les lèvres, alors qu'il bouillait de rage à peine contenue.**_

_**- Elle est où Hermione ?**_

_**- Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !**_

_**- Je te signale que c'est MA copine !!**_

_**- Tient donc ! s'exclama Harry de plus en plus en colère. Alors explique moi pourquoi c'est moi qui est du l'amener à l'infirmerie parce que TU l'avais forcée à rester sous la pluie pour ton stupide entrainement de quidditch !!**_

_**Il avait fini sa phrase en criant, attirant ainsi l'attention de leurs camarades encore présents dans le couloir du cachot et aussi celle du professeur Rogue. Le dit professeur s'apprêtait à leur dire de baisser d'un ton, mais il fut coupé par le rouquin.**_

_**- Quoi ?! T'as osé poser tes sales pattes de serpent sur MON Hermione !?**_

_**Ce fut le mot de trop pour Harry et avant que quiconque puisse faire quelque chose, Ron se retrouva le cul par terre, le nez en sang. Tout les serpentards s'esclaffèrent et bizarrement, Harry ne se vit pas retirer de point par Rogue.**_

_**Il se rendit à son prochain cour, préférant se calmer plutôt que de commettre le meurtre de ce sale petit rouquin qui se lamenter sur son nez un peu cassé en plein milieu du couloir. La dernière chose qu'Harry entendit fut les points retirer à Gryffondor pour sécrétion de substance pouvant entraîner la chute d'un élève.**_

_**Fin du Flash back**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir tout le monde!! voila la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira!! et je continue à avoir besoin de vos avis et/ou de vous encouragments alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews!! bonne lecture._

Chapitre 6

Hermione, en finissant de se coiffer, s'imagina la tête de Ron quand il la verrait arriver au bras d'Harry. Ça serait une bonne revanche après ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre. Elle grimaça au souvenir de leur rupture, qui avait d'ailleurs faillit mal tourner.

**Flash back**

« - Hermione ! Hermione ! Mais attends-moi ! »

La gryffondor hésita entre accélérer le pas ou s'arrêter et dire ses quatre vérités à son futur ex-petit ami. Précisons-le, dans un futur très proche, hum disons dans une petite quinzaine de minutes…

Hermione se retourna très, mais alors très lentement, pour voir arriver sur elle un rouquin tout sourire.

-Tu m'avais pas entendu ma puce ?!

Il se prit un regard assassin d'Hermione mais ne perdit pas pour autant son sourire qu'Hermione lui ferait bien ravaler. Pour Ron, Hermione ne le larguerait jamais, après tout pourquoi le ferait-elle ? _(ben voyons, rêve toujours crétin…)_

_Non retiens toi, si tu lui fracasse la tête contre le mur, tu risques le renvoi et renvoi signifie adieu les ASPIC, donc tu te calmes et tu respires avant de le larguer._

-Si, mais je n'avais pas envie de te voir. Et puis je ne suis pas ta puce !»

_Et bam, une claque dans la gueule, une !_

Le sourire de Ron devint quelque peu crispé sur ses lèvres alors que ses oreilles se coloraient d'un joli rouge écrevisse.

- Viens, il faut que je te parle ! ordonna Ron, en attrapant Hermione par le bras.

La préfète se dégagea brutalement et s'écarta du gryffondor.

Non ! On est très bien ici pour parler !

Ron la fusilla du regard mais se plia à la demande d'Hermione, c'était ça ou il passerait encore une semaine à lui courir après. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi il s'acharnait à vouloir sortir avec elle. D'accord elle était plutôt bien foutue, mais elle n'avait toujours pas voulu passer le cap avec elle, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas puisqu'il était certain que la plupart des filles de septième année n'auraient pas refusé ses faveurs ; et passait son temps fourrée à la bibliothèque. Mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse ce sale serpent de Potter avoir ce qu'elle lui avait toujours refusé. Il essaya donc de garder son calme.

- Je t'ai cherchée cette semaine…

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir… se justifia Hermione, qui se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi elle se cherchait une excuse.

- A quoi t'avais besoin de réfléchir ?

- A comment j'allais te larguer !! déclara sèchement la préfète énervée par le ton un peu trop possessif du rouquin.

_Voilà c'est dit, maintenant retour de flamme_… En effet, Hermione n'était pas stupide au point de croire que Ron la laisserait partir sans rien dire, pas après ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait.

La réaction de Ron ne se fit pas attendre. Son visage passa par plusieurs couleurs et diverses émotions pour finalement s'arrêter sur un vert de rage. Hermione s'éloigna de quelques pas. Mais Ron l'attrapa par les épaules et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? la mettant au défi de répéter qu'elle avait l'intention de le quitter.

- Que… fit-elle hésitante, que je te quitte ! lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

La réaction de Ron ne se fit pas attendre il resserra sa poigne et la secoua come un prunier, la tête d'Hermione heurtant le mur derrière elle.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ?! Surtout pour aller le rejoindre ?

Il avait haussé le ton pour dire ça. Il soupira et reprit d'une voix un peu plus douce.

- Hermione, tu es malade, ce sale serpent t'as fait boire une potion ou je ne sais quoi pour que tu sois comme ça, mais ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant qu'on le sait, on va trouver une solution… D'accord ma chérie ?

- Non !! s'écria la préfète. J'étais aveugle tout ce temps, mais Harry m'a ouvert les yeux, tu n'es qu'un connard doublé d'un salopard !

Ron resta tout d'abord sans voix, puis son visage pris une teinte qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Alors qu'il levait la main, comme dans l'intention de la gifler, Hermione leva le genou et frappa de toutes ses forces. Le rouquin blanchit avant de pousser un très aigu cri de douleur, lâchant la jeune fille pour aller poser ses mains sur son entrejambe. Hermione ne perdit pas de temps à le regarder tomber à genoux au beau milieu du couloir, ramassa son sac et s'enfuit, laissant derrière elle un gryffondor gémissant et la maudissant. Elle arriva toute essoufflée devant le tableau gardant la porte de leur appartement, haleta le mot de passe et s'écroula sur le canapé. Ce ne fut que quand sa tête toucha le canapé qu'elle sentit la bosse due au secouage douloureux de Ron. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et grimaça, tâtant du bout des doigts la bosse douloureuse. Elle soupira, se demandant si elle devait sortir sous bonne escorte durant quelques jours. Un raclement de gorge la sortit de ses pensées et attira son attention sur les deux serpentards assis autour de la table. Harry et Draco avait profité de la pose déjeuner pour parler tactique pour leur prochain entrainement de quidditch. Ils s'étaient retournés en entendant le tableau s'ouvrir et avaient vu avec amusement la préfète s'affaler sur le canapé sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient présents dans la pièce. Elle rougit en croisant leurs regards amusée et leur fit un petit sourire.

- Ça va Hermione ? lui demanda Harry

- Oui, oui…

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Ça te dirait d'aller au bal d'halloween avec moi ?

Harry lui lança un regard surpris. Ils avaient appris la veille qu'il y aurait un bal le 31 octobre. Bien sûr, il mourrait d'envi de demander à sa gryffondor préférée de l'accompagner, mais il n'avait pas encore osé le faire. Visiblement, elle avait plus de courage que lui.

- Ben j'en serais ravi ! Mais…

- Mais ?

- Je pensais que tu y aller avec Weasley…

- Pourquoi je ferais ça

- Ben tu sors avec lui… _Du moins aux dernières nouvelles. Si elle me dit que c'est fini je saute au plafond et je fais la danse de la victoire !!_

- Plus maintenant… D'ailleurs si vous le croisez et qu'il a du mal à marcher c'est normal… Faut que j'y aille, à plus les garçons ! »

Hermione venait de se rappeler son rendez vous avec Ginny. Harry resta le regard fixé à l'endroit où Hermione se tenait quelques instants auparavant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ne dansait pas la lambada, non il aurait vraiment eu l'air ridicule mais son cerveau lui s'était déconnecté de la réalité, répétant en boucle : _elle sort plus avec lui, elle sort plus avec lui !!_

Draco à coté de lui secouait la tête d'un air affligé. Il passa une main devant les yeux de son ami qui ne réagit pas. Il était content pour lui, sachant combien Hermione comptait à ses yeux ; mais bon s'il pouvait revenir à la réalité, ça l'arrangerait bien.

**Fin du flash back**

Hermione sursauta en entendant de légers coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en retard par sa faute.

« - J'arrive, cria-t-elle à l'intention d'Harry. »

Elle glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, mis ses ballerines et attrapa son châle. C'était Ginny qui lui avait conseillé son costume. Elle espérait seulement qu'il allait plaire à Harry. Même si elle n'était plus avec Ron depuis prés de trois semaines maintenant, il ne s'était rien passé de plus entre eux. Enfin, d'une certaine manière si puisqu'ils étaient de plus en plus proche notamment à cause ou plutôt grâce à leur lien et aux cours qu'ils avaient pris avec le professeur de potions.

**Flash back**

Hermione resserra sa cape autour d'elle. L'air était glacé dans les couloirs des cachots en ce début d'octobre. Pour une fois, il lui tardait d'arriver dans le bureau du professeur Snape. Le silence entre les deux adolescents n'était pas lourd, au contraire c'était un silence agréable l'un de ceux où on n'a pas besoin de parler pour apprécier d'être ensemble. Même si les deux préfets se demandaient à quelle sauce allait les manger Snape pour leur premier « cour ». Enfin ils arrivèrent devant l'antre du maitre des potions. Harry se tourna vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Prête ?

- Oui, je suppose…

Harry toqua à la porte et une voix leur cria d'entrer même si cela ressemblait plus à un « foutez-moi la paix ». Ils échangèrent un regard complice, après tout, Snape resterait toujours Snape. Ils se décidèrent à entrer et trouvèrent leur professeur en train de corriger des copies, ou plutôt de raturer de rouge chaque ligne du pauvre parchemin qui n'avait rien demandé.

- Vous êtes en retard ! leur reprocha Snape sans pour autant lever les yeux de la pauvre copie.

Hermione regarda sa montre, ils étaient en avance. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et Harry pouffa et se prit un regard noir de Snape.

- Bien suivez-moi, leur dit il en se levant et s'approchant de la bibliothèque de son bureau.

Il inclina un livre et la bibliothèque se décala sur la gauche laissant apparaitre une porte dérobée. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent surpris. Où pouvait bien les conduire leur professeur ? Snape ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. Harry et Hermione le suivirent et se retrouvèrent dans un magnifique salon. La surprise des préfets ne fit qu'augmenter. Ils n'étaient tout de même pas dans les appartements de leur professeur le plus austère et cruel de Poudlard ? En effet, le salon était très clair et accueillant. Un large canapé en cuir blanc placé devant une magnifique cheminée en marbre blanc n'appelait qu'à une chose : s'y vautrer dedans même si on avait du mal à imaginer l'austère professeur se vautrer. Un piano à queue prenait une grande partie de la pièce. On pouvait deviner une cuisine attenante et un couloir menant certainement aux chambres et à la salle de bain était visible depuis la pièce. Snape interrompit leur admiration de la pièce en leur disant de se mettre à l'aise et d'enlever leur robe de sorcier. Les deux plus jeunes s'exécutèrent et attendirent la suite des explications de leur professeur.

- La première chose que je vais vous apprendre à utiliser est la télépathie. Ce n'est certes pas la chose la plus évidente, mais il s'agit de la plus utile, du moins de mon point de vue. Je doute que vous y parveniez au premier cours et il vous faudra beaucoup de pratique et d'entrainement avant d'y arriver parfaitement. Une fois que vous y serrez parvenus, nous verrons ensuite vos magies respectives et comment partager vos magies. Bien, maintenant, au travail.

Impressionnés, les deux élèves ne discutèrent pas. Visiblement Snape connaissait le sujet, autant lui faire confiance. Ils firent donc comme il leur dit. Assis en tailleur sur le tapis devant la cheminée où un agréable feu brulé, ils avaient pour consignes de se vider l'esprit et d'essayer de communiquer par pensées. Pour l'instant, leurs essais étaient restés infructueux. Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à se vider l'esprit, elle avait beaucoup de chose en tête : le devoir de métamorphose à rendre, le bal d'halloween, ses sentiments pour Harry… Harry, lui, n'avait pas trop de difficultés pour se vider l'esprit mais il avait peur qu'Hermione surprenne ses pensées dont la plupart portaient sur elle. Ils étaient tout les deux un peu surpris de la patience dont faisait preuve Snape à leur égard. Il est vrai que le professeur de potions n'était pas connu pour sa patience légendaire. Mais avec eux, bien que cela paraisse fou, il était très patient et leur donnait même des conseils. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils étaient là et qu'ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce.

- Bon, on va arrêter là pour ce soir.

- Mais… voulut protester Hermione.

- Je sais, ça n'a rien donné, mais c'est normal. La télépathie nécessite beaucoup de pratique et il va vous falloir du temps avant d'y arriver. Je vous conseille de vous entrainer un peu tous les soirs, mais ne forcez pas, vous y arriverez quand vous y arriverez.

- Monsieur, intervint Harry, ce ne serait pas à cause des bagues ? Vous nous avez dit que cela permettait de contrôler nos magies…

- Hum, je n'y avais pas pensé, mais normalement cela ne devrait pas changer grand-chose, et nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que vous retiriez vos bagues avant de contrôler vos pouvoirs.

- Alors, pourquoi ne pas apprendre à les contrôler avant d'apprendre la télépathie ? suggéra Hermione.

- Parce que contrôler vos magies va demander beaucoup plus d'efforts que la télépathie. Et que la télépathie vous permet d'établir une certaine communication entre vous qui faciliteras votre échange de magie. Je vous suggère d'aller manger parce que le diner est déjà commencé et si on continue vous allez le rater. Je vous donnerais un autre cours la semaine prochaine à la même heure, d'ici là essayez de vous entrainer.

Les deux préfets acquiescèrent et récupérèrent leurs affaires avant de partir vers la grande salle. Le repas était déjà commencé depuis une quinzaine de minutes quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle. Bien sûr leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçue. Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent et tous les regards se portèrent sur eux : une gryffondor et un serpentard arrivant ensemble essoufflés et en retard, ce n'était pas fréquent. Harry se glissa au coté de Draco à la table des serpentards, qui était la table la plus proche de la porte, alors qu'Hermione dut traverser toute la salle pour rejoindre la table des gryffondors ; tout cela sous les regards de tous les élèves et les professeurs. Hermione aurait aimé pouvoir se transformer en souris pour disparaitre et ne plus subir l'attention de tous les habitants du château, exceptés les fantômes et les portraits. Le pire fut une fois arrivé à la table des rouges et or. Tous les gryffondors la regardaient méchamment. Tous excepté Ginny qui semblait amusé de la situation et Neville qui visiblement ne se préoccupait pas de savoir si elle arrivait avec un serpentard ou non. Une seule personne dans la salle semblait s'être remise de sa surprise, il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient plus que jamais.

**Fin du flash back**

Au cours du mois qui suivit, Poudlard s'habitua à voir les deux préfets ensemble, à la bibliothèque, pendant les cours, durant leurs rondes… Et bien que certains eurent du mal à s'y faire, la plupart des élèves et des professeurs s'y firent. Harry et Hermione avaient continué à suivre les cours avec le professeur de potions et les cours associés à leurs entrainements quotidiens avaient fini par porter leurs fruits. Ils parvenaient à échanger quelques phrases par télépathie, même si c'était seulement des phrases courtes du genre « T'es où ? »… Mais ils étaient contents de leurs progrès et Snape semblait satisfait.

Au bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, Harry se retourna et resta bouche bée. Devant lui se tenait Hermione vêtue d'une simple mais très jolie robe entièrement blanche. Composée d'un bustier blanc agrémentée de perles brillantes et d'une jupe en dentelle _(Pour ceux qui on vu le film, je me suis inspirée de la robe que porte Hilary Duff dans Comme Cendrillon)_, la robe lui laissait les épaules dénudées. Hermione avait ajouté à sa robe un châle en soie, blanc également, et un masque blanc pailleté.

« - Woua... fut la seule chose qu'Harry put dire sur le moment, puis il se reprit. Tu es magnifique !

- Merci… Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! »

Harry lui sourit en retour. Il est vrai que leurs costumes s'accordaient parfaitement. Harry portait un costume de prince charmant bleu foncé _(Toujours tiré du même film)_.

« - On se croirait dans Cendrillon. Tu sais ce conte moldu…

- Oui je vois de quoi tu parles. Donc si mademoiselle veut bien m'accompagner… suggéra Harry en faisant une révérence et tendant une main à Hermione. »

Le rire cristallin d'Hermione emplit la pièce et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle prit la main tendue du serpentard. Ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs, évidement avec presque un quart d'heure de retard, tout le monde devait déjà être dans la grande salle. Arrivés dans le hall, ils entendirent la musique, assourdie par les lourdes portes de chênes, leur parvenant de la grande salle. Ils échangèrent une grimace, espérant que leur entrée ne serait pas trop remarquée par le reste des étudiants. Mais autant espérer voir Rusard en tutu rose, quand les deux préfets firent leur entrée, tous les regards se portèrent sur eux. Même si le château s'était habitué à voir les deux adolescents ensemble la plupart du temps, venir au bal tout les deux semblait aussi clair qu'un panneau lumineux et clignotant affichant « on sort ensemble ». Gênés, Harry et Hermione rejoignirent Ginny et Neville qui leur avaient gardé les places à leur table. Harry chercha du regard ses camarades serpentards du regard. Il les trouva non loin assis à une table proche de la leur. Drago avait l'air de bien s'amuser de la scène et fit un clin d'œil à Harry. La plupart des étudiants suivirent des yeux le couple alors qu'ils se rendaient à leur table, les garçons pensant visiblement qu'ils auraient dû tenter leur chance avec la préfète bien plutôt et les filles s'imaginant très facilement au bras de Harry. Il est vrai que le couple était très bien assorti et cela même s'il s'agissait des deux maisons rivales. Voyant que tous les élèves étaient enfin présents, le directeur se leva pour faire un petit discours.

- Mes chers élèves, je suis heureux de déclarer ouvert le bal d'halloween. Mais avant toutes choses, je vais demander à nos deux préfets en chef de bien vouloir ouvrir ce bal. Veuillez s'il vous plait leur laisser la piste de danse. Miss Granger, Mr Potter, si vous voulez bien nous faire le plaisir…

Harry se leva et fit une révérence, invitant Hermione pour la danse, la jeune fille lui sourit et l'accompagna jusqu'à la piste de danse. Une douce mélodie s'éleva dans la pièce et le couple entama une valse. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au pianiste et écarquilla les yeux : il s'agissait du professeur Snape_ (Désolée mais il fallait trop que je le mette ! lol)_. Visiblement toute la population du château semblait choquée de voir le si austère professeur de potion avoir un talent pour une chose aussi délicate que représentait le piano. Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard complice. Snape n'était définitivement pas l'homme qu'il prétendait être au quotidien. Des murmures surpris se firent entendre dans la grande salle, entre le couple formé par le deux préfets et voir leur professeur de potions aussi doué pour le piano, la soirée semblait révéler de plus en plus de surprise. Mais les deux préfets n'entendaient plus les murmures autour d'eux. Hermione avait plongé son regard dans les yeux si captivants du serpentard. La musique les portaient, ils tourbillonnaient à n'en plus finir sur la piste de danse. Ils semblaient seuls au monde à cet instant là. Et pour le couple, ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Hermione se demandait si Harry avait pris des cours de danse pour être un si bon danseur. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait parfaite. Ils dansaient en harmonie, comme si leur corps étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Il la dirigeait parfaitement, fermement mais doucement. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa main dans le bas de son dos. Elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Harry sourit et serra Hermione un peu plus contre lui. Tous les deux se sentaient parfaitement à l'aise dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils avaient enfin trouvé la place qui leur était réservée. Peu à peu les autres couples les rejoignirent sur la piste mais Harry et Hermione ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Les danses s'enchainaient mais le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'impact sur le couple. Puis tout prit fin au moment où Weasley et une blonde _(Je n'ai rien contre les blondes !! lol) _les bousculèrent. Harry réalisa alors que cela faisait un bout de temps que les danses avaient commencé. De nombreux couples, presque tous, les avaient rejoints sur la piste. La musique aussi avait changé, Snape n'était plus au piano mais un groupe, en vogue chez les sorciers avait pris le relai. Une voix moqueuse finit de les reconnecter à la réalité.

- Alors de retour parmi nous ? se moqua Draco.

Harry le fusilla du regard ce qui lui attira un regard amusé du blond.

- Vous venez boire quelque chose ? demanda Pansy qui était la cavalière de Blaise.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui les joues légèrement rouges se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Visiblement elle aurait bien passé la soirée à danser dans les bras de son cavalier.

- On fait une pause ? proposa Harry. Promis, je t'accorderais toutes les danses que tu voudras…

- Ok, mais tu risque de t'y épuiser… précisa Hermione avec un sourire sadique tout à fait serpentard.

Harry et Hermione se joignirent donc aux serpentards. Sirotant des bières au beurre, ils bavardèrent de tout et de rien.

'Harry ?'

'Quoi ?'

'J'aimerais aller prendre l'air…'

'Ok, je t'accompagne.'

Ils s'excusèrent au prés de leurs amis et s'éclipsèrent sous les regards entendus des serpentards.

Les couloirs étaient déserts. Tous les élèves étaient dans la grande salle. Hermione et Harry en profitèrent pour aller se refugier en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Tout était calme. La nuit était magnifique. Le clair de lune éclairait magnifiquement la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Hermione s'accouda à la rambarde pour admirer la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

- Comme c'est beau, murmura-t-elle en admirant les étoiles.

- Oui, c'est vrai, c'est magnifique, confirma Harry. »

Un vent froid la fit frissonner puis elle sentit un tissu épais se poser sur ses épaules et une douce chaleur l'envelopper. Harry avait remarqué le frisson de la préfète et avait invoqué un plaid en polaire pour la réchauffer. Elle sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille.

- Il ne faudrait pas que ma préfète préférée prenne froid… lui murmura Harry en entourant sa taille de ses bras et la serrant contre lui.

Hermione s'appuya contre Harry savourant l'étreinte. Elle se laissa bercer par la douce chaleur que lui procurait à la fois le plaid et les bras du serpentard. Elle soupira de bien être, savourant ce moment. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un long moment. Puis Hermione se retourna dans les bras d'Harry. Le jeune homme se perdit dans le regard envoutant de la sorcière. Il leva lentement la main, pour ne pas la brusquer et caressa tendrement sa joue. Hermione savoura ce doux touché. Lentement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. D'abord timide, leur baiser devint plus passionné quand la langue d'Harry taquina les lèvres d'Hermione. La jeune sorcière répondit à sa demande silencieuse et entrouvrit ses lèvres permettant à leur baiser de s'intensifier. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, ils s'enlacèrent tendrement. La nuit fut très belle ce soir là.

_Je fais un petit sondage. Est ce que ça choquerait si je mettais lily et Severus ensemble ?? Donnez moi vos avis!!_

_La suite pas tout de suite tout de suite vu que je l'ai pas encore écrit... lol_

_A bientot_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bon alors je dois dire que j'appréhende un peu vos réactions par rapport à ce chapitre. Enfin bon il faut bien se lancer!! bonn lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!!_

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis Halloween. Le froid et la neige s'installaient doucement à Poudlard. Le parc et le château étaient recouvert d'une fine couche de cet or blanc. Noel approchait mais l'ambiance au château n'était pas au beau fixe. Une certaine tension s'était installée dans l'école. Tension qui était bien visible au yeux de Harry, qui en cette froide nuit de décembre parcourait les couloirs glaciaux chaudement vêtu à la recherche de quelques courageux qui auraient osé braver le couvre feu. Mais ce soir là, tout le monde avait choisi de rester bien au chaud dans les salles communes. Le serpentard s'accouda à une fenêtre pour observer cette nuit étoilée. Tout était presque prêt. La potion était finie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rendre au cuisine et pendant que Draco et Blaise distrayaient les elfes, verser la potion dans le jus de citrouille. Les trois Serpentards avaient patiemment rassemblé tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de la potion. Potion qui avait pris plus d'un mois à être réaliser, mais le résultat en valait la peine. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Harry quand il imagina la cacophonie que règnerait dans la grande salle le lendemain matin. Mais cela permettrait de dérider tout le monde avant les fêtes de fin d'année. La situation s'était dégradé depuis le bal d'Halloween. Ce serait un euphémisme de dire que Ron avait très mal pris le fait que Harry et Hermione soit en couple. Et depuis le lendemain du bal, ils faisaient tout pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il enchainait les coups foireux contre eux et tout Poudlard était devenu méfiant. Car vu l'intelligence du rouquin, les mauvais coups qu'il s'évertuait en mettre en place retombaient rarement sur les préfets mais plutôt sur des élèves ou même sur des professeurs. On ne comptait plus les points en moins ou les retenues infligées au rouquin par tous les professeurs. Weasley avait même fini par se mettre à dos toute l'école y compris sa propre maison vu que le sablier des rouges et or était passé dans les négatifs. Harry devrait d'ailleurs penser à remercier Snape pour avoir enlever les derniers points positifs… Harry sourit. Il frissonna. La température devenait de plus en plus froide au fil des jours. C'était l'un des hivers les plus froids que connaissait le pays. Aussi décida-t-il d'écourter sa ronde, et accessoirement la soirée entre filles de Hermione et Ginny, avant de finir comme un glaçon. Et puis il était sûr que les deux amies ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Tout en resserrant sa cape autour de lui, il partit d'un pas vif vers l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Hermione. Mais ce que Harry, trop perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait pas remarqué était l'ombre qui le suivait depuis le début de sa ronde. Alors que Harry arrivait au bout du couloir l'ombre se jeta sur lui, et le couteau qu'elle tenait à la main s'enfonça profondément dans le ventre du serpentard. Harry voulut se raccrocher à l'ombre alors qu'il tombait en arrière. Mais sa main se referma seulement sur la cape de son agresseur et en déchira un morceau. La dernière chose que le serpentard entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut les bruits de pas de son agresseur qui s'enfuyait.



Beaucoup plus bas dans le château, Hermione s'arrêta soudainement de parler. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle plaça sa main sur son ventre. Elle n'entendit pas Ginny l'appeler inquiète. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait était la douleur. Et la peur. La peur d'être seul, de ne pas pouvoir dire une dernière fois je t'aime. Puis plus rien. Et se vide l'effraya. Quelque chose était en train de se passer. Elle cligna des paupières. Le décor de la pièce revint petit à petit autour d'elle. Assise à ses cotés, Ginny l'appelait en la secouant.

- …mione ! Hermione !! Réponds moi merlin ! Hermione !

- Harry…

- Quoi ?

- Harry.

- Mais…

Hermione ne l'écouta pas elle se leva précipitamment du canapé et courut hors de l'appartement. La préfète ne faisait pas attention à où elle allait mais son instinct la guidait. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête était qu'Harry avait un problème, qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Elle ne réalisait même pas qu'elle n'avait pas sa cape et que Ginny lui courait après. Mais ni le froid mordant ni les appels répétés de son amie ne l'atteignaient. Il fallait qu'elle le trouve. Elle força l'allure. Elle sentait la présence du serpentard diminuer à travers le lien. Enfin elle le vit. Il était couché au sol baignant dans une mare de sang. Son visage blêmit quand elle réalisa que s'était son sang. Elle s'agenouilla à ses cotés, ne faisant attention ni à ses habits ni au cri d'horreur de Ginny qui était arrivée. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de compresser la blessure pour essayer d'endiguer la perte de sang. Harry gémit au contact. Hermione ferma les yeux. Il était encore vivant. Mais elle sentait par le lien qu'il était très faible et qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux et remarqua la présence de Ginny à ses cotés.

- Ginny va chercher Mme Pomfresh et aussi le Snape, lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix étrangement calme.

Mais la rousse gardait le regard fixé sur le corps immobile de Harry.

- Ginny !

- Quoi ? sursauta la gryffondor. Oui, Pomfresh et Snape..

Elle partit en courant, laissant seule Hermione. Celle-ci cherchait frénétiquement dans sa mémoire un sort, une incantation, n'importe quoi qui pourrait le sauver. Mais plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle sentait la présence de Harry s'atténuer au travers du lien. Elle commençait à paniquer. Tout son corps tremblait et des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver ! Ça ne devait pas arriver. Ce n'était pas possible.

- Non, murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante, Harry, Harry je t'en pris, tu peux pas me laisser… tu peux pas…

Au bout de ce qui lui parut être des heures d'attente, elle entendit enfin le bruit de course de l'infirmière, Snape et Ginny. Pompresh se précipita au chevet de Harry.

- Seigneur… Severus il faut le transporter à l'infirmerie d'urgence.

- Mais, mais vous ne pouvez pas lui jeter un sort, je sais pas moi mais faite quelque chose !! Vous voyez bien qu'il va… qu'il va… protesta Hermione hystérique.

- Hermione, fit la voix douce de Snape _(oui oui c'est possible !!)_. Vous avez un très bon réflexes en compressant la plaie, mais Pompom ne peux rien faire ici. On va transporter Harry le plus rapidement possible. Il va allait bien, d'accord, il va aller bien.

Tout en rassurant la préfète paniquée, Severus avait pris Harry dans ses bras, faisant fit du sortilège mobilicorpus, pendant que l'infirmière jetait un sort pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'infirmerie. Hermione marchait à ses cotés tenant le main de Harry. Ginny devait courir pour se maintenir au niveau du professeur. Pompom les avait précédés et préparait tout ce qui était nécessaire. Severus pénétra en trombe dans l'infirmerie et déposa Harry sur le lit.

- Maintenant je vais vous demander de sortir tous.

- Non ! protesta Hermione. Je reste !! Je ne le laisse pas !!

Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter. Pas maintenant alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Elle sentait le lien s'affaiblir de plus en plus et Hermione avait l'impression que si elle ne restait pas à ses cotés, il n'y survivrait pas. Elle avait l'impression que seul le contact physique le maintenait en vie. Pompom allait protester mais se souvenant du lien entre eux elle acquiesça.

- Severus, allez prévenir Lily Potter et ramener miss Weasley à sa tour, ordonna-t-elle.

Après leur départ, elle expliqua la procédure à Hermione. Il fallait qu'elle opère Harry pour réparer les dégâts. Elle donna un potion au blessé pour l'endormir et l'anesthésier. Hermione resta à ses cotés tout le long, même si elle était terrifiée. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Hermione sursauta quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Lily Potter, échevelée, les habits en désordre venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie suivit du professeur Snape.

- Mme Potter…, commença Pompom.

- Laissez moi vous aidez !

- Non, il n'en est pas question ! C'est votre fils il est hors de question que vous participiez à cette opération !

- Mais…

- Vous allez sortir et me laisser travailler. Severus vous voulez bien accompagner Mme Potter.

Severus hocha la tête. Il prit Lily par le bras. La femme ne pouvait quitter des yeux le corps de son fils.

- Viens Lily.

Elle le suivit à contre cœur. Severus referma doucement la porte derrière eux. Lily fondit en larmes, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Severus mal à l'aise hésita. Il finit par placer sa main sur l'épaule de Lily. A son plus grand étonnement, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Bras qu'il finit par refermer autour d'elle après quelques microsecondes d'hésitation. Traçant des cercles dans son dos pour la rassurer, il voulut la réconforter.

- Là, chut, ça va aller. Pompom sait ce qu'elle fait.

- Oh Sev… Si jamais… si… Il est tout ce que j'ai…

- Je sais, je sais… murmura-t-il.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant de longue minute. Puis Lily finit par se dégager de ses bras en rougissant. Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long des ses joues.

- Excuse moi, dit elle gênée de s'être laisser aller ainsi dans ses bras.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est normal que tu sois bouleverser et puis…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Les joues légèrement rouge, il se maudit une fois de plus d'avoir tout gâché 18 ans plus tôt. Si seulement… Lily fit quelques pas. Ses pensées étaient similaires à celle de son ami. Si seulement.. Tout n'était si compliqué. Si seulement Severus ne l'avait pas repoussé 18 ans plus tôt. Si seulement il connaissait la vérité. Il faudrait bien qu'elle finisse par leur dire…



Pompon se rinçait les mains. L'opération était enfin finie. Elle regarda le lit où son patient était toujours inconscient. Hermione était toujours assise à ses cotés, lui tenant la main, parfois lui caressant la joue ou lui murmurant quelques mots. Elle eut un sourire attendrit. La préfète n'avait pas flanché durant toute l'opération même si elle était bouleversée. En parlant de bouleversée, il fallait qu'elle parle à Lily. Elle sortit silencieuse de la pièce et trouva Lily et Severus assis cote à cote sur un bans qu'ils avaient dû faire apparaitre. Dès qu'elle la vit, Lily se précipita sur elle. Severus s'approcha également.

- Pompom ? demanda Lily les larmes aux yeux.

L'infirmière eut un sourire rassurant ce qui fit soupirer Lily de soulagement.

- J'ai pu réparé tout les dégâts internes et refermer la plaie. Mais il a perd beaucoup de sang et même si ce n'est pas courant de le faire pour les sorciers, je pense qu'il faudrait lui faire une transplantation sanguine.

Lily acquiesça.

- Connaissez vous son groupe sanguin ?

- Oui c'est O négatif.

- Bien, et vous ?

- Moi ? Je n'ai pas le même groupe que lui. Il a celui de son père, en disant cela elle avait considérablement palie.

- Peut être que quelqu'un dans votre entourage…

- Je ne sais pas… Sirius peut être..

Elles furent interrompues par la voix grave du professeur de potion.

- Je suis du même groupe que lui.

Lily le regarda avec espoir.

- Tu voudrais bien lui donner ton sang ?

- Bien sûr !

- Très bien, intervint Pompom, Severus si vous voulez bien venir avec moi.

Ils entrèrent tout les trois dans l'infirmerie.



Lily déposa une couverture sur les épaules de Hermione qui, une fois de plus s'était endormie au chevet de Harry. Trois semaines étaient passés depuis l'agression du serpentard et Harry était toujours plongé dans le coma. La gryffondor passait tout son temps libre aux cotés de Harry et s'épuisait sous les yeux impuissants de Pompom et Lily entre les cours, ses devoirs de préfète et ses veillées au chevet de Harry. Lily, elle, alternait entre son travail à l'hôpital et ses visites au château. Lily avait du mal à accepter qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour son fils. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante assise à son chevet à lui parler. Pourtant elle savait que c'était important qu'Harry sente une présence à ses cotés. Mais c'était dur, très dur pour la jeune femme. Surtout depuis sa dispute avec Severus.

**Flash back**

Lily, anxieuse, fit les cents pas durant tout le temps que dura la transfusion. Elle était soulagée que Severus est accepté de donner son sang pour sauver Harry mais elle ne pouvait que s'en vouloir de l'erreur qu'elle avait faite en disant que Harry avait le même groupe sanguin que son père. Elle se doutait d'ailleurs que Severus avait compris puisque depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, il n'avait pas cessé de lui lancer des regards made-in-Snape, que le maitre des potions réservait à ses pires élèves. Elle était tellement inquiète qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle se rongeait les ongles nerveusement. Ne pouvant plus supporter le regard de Severus sur elle, Lily finit par se détourner et s'approcha de la fenêtre. La vue qui s'offrait à elle était magnifique et elle aurait plus l'appréciait si elle n'était pas si anxieuse. A la vue du parc, des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Des souvenirs heureux qui avaient précédés des souvenirs malheureux. Des souvenirs de tendresse et d'amour, de tristesse, de solitude et de peur. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues pales. Elle les essuya distraitement de la main. Elle sursauta en entendant Severus se lever en faisant racler au sol la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Il lui lança un dernier regard glacial et sortit. Lily n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de le rattraper.

- Severus ! Attends !

- Quoi ?!

Il était en colère. C'était mauvais signe, très mauvais signe. Lily avait du mal à reconnaitre le Severus enjoué et blagueur qu'elle avait connu autrefois en cet homme si froid et cynique.

- Tu veux préciser quelque chose peut être ? lui demanda-t-il froidement. Au moins pourrais-tu avoir l'aimable gentillesse de me dire combien de fois et avec qui tu m'as trompée en dehors de mon propre frère ?!

_(j'ai le droit de m'arrêter là ? je peux ? je suis bien tentée quand même !!lol non je vous fais pas ça…)_

- Pardon ?!

- Ce n'est pas la peine de faire celle qui ne comprend pas !! Tu croyais que je me rendrais compte de rien peut être ?!

Severus s'était dangereusement rapproché d'elle et son air mauvais ne laissait rien présagé de bon.

- J'ai peut être était stupide à l'époque pour ne rien remarquer ! Comme on dit l'amour rend aveugle !

- Sev, je t'assure que je comprend rien…

- Tu ne comprends rien ? Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile !

Il avait crié cette dernière phrase. Mais quand Lily disait qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle était honnête. Severus l'avait quitté du jour au lendemain sans lui donné une seule explication. Lily se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée horrible où Severus s'était détourné d'elle. Il avait ignoré toute la journée et elle n'avait pas pu l'approcher. Elle était tellement désespéré. C'était un mois avant la fin des cours et Lily n'avait jamais su comment elle avait réussi à décrocher ses Aspics et à finir major de promotion qui plus est. Surement grâce au maraudeurs et surtout grâce à James.

- Aies au moins le courage de me l'avouer en face ! Le courage n'est-il pas une caractéristique de ces chers gryffondors ?!

- Mais t'avouer quoi ?! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! c'est toi qui m'a laissée tomber ! Et sans aucune raison qui plus est !

- Oh oui c'est ça ! Ça va être de ma faute en plus ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oubliés le jour où tu as annoncé à mon cher frère que tu étais enceinte de lui alors que tu étais censé être avec moi !

Lily le fixait déboussolée. Elle mit une main devant sa bouche. Ainsi il avait entendu sa conversation avec James. James qui n'était autre que le demi frère de Severus. Ils avaient le même père mais Charles Potter n'avait jamais reconnu Severus comme son fils à la différence de James. Ce qui était d'ailleurs à l'origine le guerre perpétuelle entre les deux frères. Lily se souvenait parfaitement de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec James ce jour là. Le gryffondor s'était rendu compte que Lily était souvent malade au réveil et qu'elle était rayonnante. Elle lui avait donc avoué qu'elle attendait un enfant. Ce pourrait-il que Severus ait surpris cette conversation et qu'il ait sauté aux conclusion ?

- Attend, Severus, ce n'était pas ce que tu crois…

Mais le maitre des potions était trop ancré dans sa colère pour l'écouter.

- Mais lui aussi tu l'as bien berné hein ? James n'a jamais été du groupe O. Alors qui est le père ?! Combien y en a-t-il eu ?! Au final tu n'étais qu'une marie-couche-toi-là !!

La main de Lily s'abattit lourdement sur la joue du Serpentard.

- Ça t'arrive de réfléchir de temps en temps ?! Non James n'était pas le père de Harry et il le savait très bien ! Mais au moins lui était là et ne m'a pas abandonné lâchement sans demander d'explications !

Sur ces derniers mots, elle tourna les talons et rentra dans l'infirmerie. Sur le moment, Severus ne put que la trouver magnifique. Elle était tellement belle quand elle était en colère !

**Fin du Flash back**

Lily caressa tendrement de la joue de son fils. Elle se demandait comment il prendrait la nouvelle. Il admirait tellement James. Même Sirius et Remus n'étaient pas au courant. James avait tenu sa promesse quand il avait su que Severus l'avait abandonnée sans savoir qu'elle était enceinte. Il lui avait promus de l'aider et de ne jamais dire que Harry n'était pas son fils si elle l'épousait. James avait toujours été amoureux d'elle. Et Lily même si elle avait longuement réfléchi à sa proposition, avait fini par accepter. Et petit à petit elle avait fini par l'aimer. Pas de la même manière qu'elle avait aimé et aimait encore Severus, mais d'un amour sincère. Elle avait une fois de plus été brisée par sa mort. Lily fut tirée de ses pensées.

- Vous devriez le lui dire.

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Hermione se tenait derrière elle, des livres serrés contre sa poitrine.

- Hermione ? Tu m'as fait peur.

Les deux femmes avaient appris à se connaitre durant les trois dernières semaines. Lily avait raconté des souvenirs d'enfance de Harry et toutes les bêtises qu'il avait pu faire en étant plus jeune. Hermione lui avait parlé des difficultés qu'ils avaient rencontrées à cause de Ron qui bizarrement se tenait tranquille depuis l'agression de Harry.

- Vous devriez le lui dire rapidement.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Vous le savez aussi bien que moi…

- J'aurais déjà du lui dire mais je n'ai jamais réussi à lui en parler. Comment as-tu compris ?

- J'ai entendu votre dispute.

Lily soupira. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise le plus rapidement possible une fois qu'il serait réveillé bien sûr. Elle n'avait pas revu Severus depuis ce fameux soir et ne pouvait se décider à aller lui parler. Hermione s'assit sur le deuxième fauteuil qui avait été installé à cotés du lit du malade. Elle avait l'habitude de lire chaque soir des passage des livres préférés de Harry choisis avec Lily. Alors qu'elle allait attaquer sa lecture, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en grand laissant passer Remus et Sirius. Lily se jeta dans les bras de Sirius.

- Lily. Comment ça va ?

- Jai connu mieux Sirius.

- Et Harry comment il va ? demanda Remus.

- Toujours pareil. Pas pire pas mieux…

- Toujours pas de coupable ?

- Non. Dumbledore fait une enquête mais sans le témoignage de Harry…

- C'est tellement injuste ! Pourquoi Harry ? C'est un bon gars ! Il est super… se lamenta Sirius en regardant tristement son filleul.

Remus s'approcha de lui et le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller Patmol. Harry est aussi robuste que James l'était ! Et c'est pas peu dire !! Et il a aussi son entêtement.

Lily et Hermione échangèrent un coup d'œil. Remus n'avait pas tord. Mais James n'était pas le père de Harry. Mais il n'était pas faux que Severus était au moins aussi entêté que son frère.


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou ! voila le chapitre qui éclaircit un peu les choses. Mais il y aura d'autres explications dans le prochain chapitre (enfin a priori vu qu'il est pas encore écrit). Pas trop de Harry/Hermione dans ce chapitre, vous verrez bien pourquoi… Par contre y a du Remus/ Sirius pas de lemon je préviens c'est juste un petit passage de leur passé… Donc si vous voulez pas lire à vous de choisir j'ai signaler le passage…_

_En tout cas bonne lecture ! Et Svp oubliez pas l'auteur ( genre oubliez pas le guide lol) une chitte review pour me dire ce que vous en penser ?_

**Chapitre 8**

Albus fut tiré de sa réflexion par un léger frappement à la porte de son bureau. Il reposa le morceau de tissu sur son bureau et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Entrez ! ordonna-t-il à la personne qui venait requérir, un conseil, une aide ou il ne savait quoi d'autre.

Il soupira de lassitude en voyant la porte s'ouvrir pour dévoiler une Lily Potter au visage inquiet.

- Lily ! Je vous en prie prenez un siège, lui dit-il en désignant de la main l'un des deux fauteuils qui se trouvaient devant son bureau.

La médicomage lui fit un pauvre sourire en retour.

- Des changements ? demanda le vieil homme.

- Aucun, malheureusement. Pompom ne sait que faire de plus et je doit avouer que je me sens moi-même très désarmée et impuissante face à cette situation.

Lily soupira. Cela faisait presque un mois maintenant que Harry était dans le coma et il n'y avait aucun signe avant coureur qui indiquait qu'il allait se réveiller.

- Et de votre coté ? L'enquête avance ?

- Et bien c'est compliqué. Il n'y a eu aucun témoin de la scène et ce bout de tissu n'aide en rien à trouver le coupable. J'ai bien peur que seul Harry puisse nous révéler l'identité de son agresseur. Mais pour cela il faudrait qu'il se réveille…

- Je peux ? lui demanda-t-elle en désignant le morceau de robe déchiré.

- Bien sûr.

Pendant que Lily examinait le tissu, Albus se leva et vint caresser Fumseck qui somnolait sur son perchoir.

- Ce tissu n'est pas de très bonne qualité… constata Lily.

- C'est exact, mais même si nous supposons qu'il appartient bien à l'agresseur de votre fils, je doute que nous puissions demander à tous les élèves dont les parents ne font pas partis de l'aristocratie de nous laisser examiner tous leurs uniformes.

- Vous dites que c'est un bout d'uniforme ?

- Il semblerait en tout cas.

- Donc c'est un élève.

- C'est en tout cas ce que je suppose. Mais nous ne pouvons pas interroger tous les élèves un par un.

Un coup à la porte les interrompit.

- Oui ?

Sirius entra dans le bureau.

- Sirius ? Que fais-tu là ? questionna Lily.

- Eh bien, je me suis dit que je pourrais peut être aider à trouver le coupable. Comme je suis auror, j'ai pensé que peut être je pourrais être utile.

- C'est très gentil à vous M. Black.

- Vous savez Professeur, il s'agit de mon filleul. Et je ne laisserais pas le salaud qui lui a fait ça s'en tirer.

Dumbledore acquiesça. L'aide de l'auror serait plus que bienvenue. Il n'avait lui-même que peu de temps pour s'occuper de l'enquête, et il fallait être honnête, il piétinait.

- Donc, vous avez quelque chose ? demanda Sirius.

- Le seul indice que nous ayons est ce morceau de tissu. Malheureusement c'est inexploitable !

Albus tendit le tissu à Sirius.

- N'en soyez pas si sûr Professeur. Les sorciers n'ont peut être pas beaucoup de moyens pour examiner ça, mais ce n'est pas le cas des moldus !

- Que veux tu dire Sirius ? demanda Lily.

- Tu te souviens de Regulus ?

- Bien sûr, ton frère.

- Et bien figure toi qu'il travaille comme policier – auror si vous préférez professeur. Et je pense qu'il pourrait nous aider. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je lui demande un coup de main et il m'as souvent rendu service sur des affaires délicates.

- Et bien, si vous ne risquez rien avec le ministère.

- Aucun soucis de ce coté là rassurez vous !

- Dans ce cas foncez !

- Sirius, merci.

- De rien Lily. Par contre je ne peux rien promettre quand aux résultats.

Lily acquiesça, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'espérer.

- Remus est toujours à l'infirmerie. Il tient compagnie à Hermione. C'est une chic fille ! Harry a de la chance de l'avoir ! Bon je file ! Je vous tiendrez au courant ! Si jamais Harry se réveille prévenez moi !

--

- C'est gentil à vous d'être resté, dit Hermione tout en déplaçant son cavalier.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Harry est aussi un peu mon filleul, c'est tout à fait normal que je veille sur lui, répondit Remus tout en contemplant le plateau de jeu.

Hermione l'avait une fois de plus acculé dans un coin, et il lui semblait bien que quelque fusse sa manœuvre, il devrait encore se déclarer perdant.

- Tu es très douée !

- Merci ! C'est mon grand père qui m'a appris ! Echec et mat !! s'exclama-t-elle victorieuse.

- Une fois de plus. Tu devrais jouer contre Sirius plutôt que contre moi ! Ou encore mieux contre Harry, il est le plus fin stratège d'entre nous. Il n'a pas atterri à serpentard pour rien…

Au nom de Harry, Hermione reporta son regard sur le corps endormi du préfet. Elle soupira. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et Hermione n'arrivait pas à se faire à son absence. Elle s'attendait toujours à le voir arriver au détour d'un couloir ou dans une salle de cour. Heureusement qu'il y avait Ginny pour l'aider à supporter son absence. Neville, étonnement avait aussitôt montrer son soutien envers la jeune femme. Il était devenu un ami précieux, à l'instar de Ginny, pour la distraire ou la ramener sur terre quand elle rêvassait en cours. La période de noël avait été la plus dure. Peu d'élèves étaient restés pour les vacances cette année, et Ginny et Neville faisaient partis de ceux qui étaient rentrés dans leur famille pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Hermione avait donc partagé son temps entre Harry, et ses travaux à la bibliothèque. Elle essayait de prendre le plus possible d'avance sur ses devoirs pour pouvoir venir au chevet de Harry une fois que les cours auraient repris et s'il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Un grognement la tira de ses pensées. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui était la seule autre personne présente dans la pièce, mais celui-ci avait le regard rivé sur Harry. Elle tourna la tête vers ce dernier. Elle n'osait y croire. Est-ce qu'enfin il se réveillait ? Fébrile, elle se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha du lit. Harry émit un autre son, entre le gémissement et le grognement. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui prit la main. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Remus s'approcher également.

- Harry ? Harry ?

- Mmmmmmh

Hermione et Remus échangèrent un regard plein d'espoir. Le loup-garou lui informa qu'il allait prévenir l'infirmière qui se trouvait actuellement dans le bureau du directeur. Une fois que Remus fut sortit, Hermione s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa tendrement la joue du serpentard.

- Harry, mon ange, tu es en train de te réveiller. Ouvres les yeux.

Il lui sembla entendre un 'mione' croassé comme réponse, et Harry serra la main d'Hermione. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la préfète.

- Allez Harry, je sais que tu peux le faire.

Cinq minutes se passèrent, mais Hermione crut attendre une éternité. Enfin, les paupières d'Harry papillonnèrent. Il fallut un moment pour que Harry s'habitue à la lumière. Enfin, il tourna un regard flou vers elle. Elle se perdit dans ses émeraudes qui lui avaient tant manquée.

- Eau, articula difficilement Harry.

Hermione se précipita dans la pièce attenante à l'infirmerie et remplie un verre d'eau. Elle revint au chevet de Harry. Malgré le fait qu'elle l'aida à boire, il s'étouffa et la moitié de l'eau se renversa sur les draps. Elle alla re-remplir le verre, et cette fois, il réussit à avaler deux ou trois gorgées. Alors qu'Hermione reposait le verre sur la table de chevet, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en grand laissant passer Lily, Pompom, le directeur et Remus. Lily et Pompom se précipitèrent au prés de Harry alors que les deux hommes restaient en retrait. Après moult examens de la part des deux médicomages, il fut déterminé que Harry se portait à merveille, si on excluait un mois de coma profond, et une tentative d'étouffage de la part de Lily qui l'avait serait dans ses bras dans un étreinte qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie Molly Weasley. Harry était maintenant confortablement installé dans son lit, appuyé contre des oreillers qui le maintenait en position assise, un grosse couette le recouvrant jusqu'au ventre – ordre expresse de Pompom avec interdiction de se découvrir de ne serait-ce un demi millimètre. Et bien sûr, n'oublions pas, couvé du regard par Lily et Hermione, et oh surprise ! Remus et Sirius. Le directeur, quand à lui, suçait tranquillement un de ses fameux bonbons au citron, tout en marmonnant un comptine, confortablement assis sur un fauteuil, qu'il avait lui-même fait apparaitre, qui était, il fallait bien l'avouer, d'une horrible couleur criarde, mélangeant jaune et bordeaux.

Harry se racla la gorge, attirant ainsi le regard scrutateur, mais non moins pétillant, du directeur, en plus, bien évidemment des quatre autres protagonistes. Le serpentard leur fit un pauvre sourire. Il avait l'impression d'être la souris chassé par quatre non cinq, n'oublions pas le trop gentil et glucosé directeur, gros matous. Il aurait presque préférer être toujours plongé dans le coma. Après tout c'était un serpentard et non un gryffondor, on pouvait aisément lui pardonner ce manque de courage en présence de ses proches.

- Bien, s'exclama Albus tout en finissant son bonbon rompant ainsi le silence qui commencer à se faire pesant. Le préfet se fit d'ailleurs note à lui-même de penser à remercier le directeur d'avoir prit les rênes de la discussion.

- Je suis ravi de te voir en bonne santé Harry.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil les autres acquiescer d'un signe de la tête, sans pour autant quitter le garçon des yeux.

- Je sais que c'est peut être un peu tôt pour t'interroger – regard noir de Lily et de Pompom qui passait dans la pièce en maugréant contre le directeur – mais nous avons besoin de savoir qui t'a agressé.

Il eut un moment de silence. Harry avait un souvenir un peu flou de ce moment là. Il pris quelques secondes pour rassembler ses souvenirs avant de se lancer dans son récit. Il leur expliqua comment il avait décidé d'écourter sa ronde à cause du froid de cette soirée-là, et comment son agresseur l'avait surpris en lui sautant dessus au tournant du couloir, et comment il avait arraché le bout de tissu de la robe de l'agresseur. Après son récit, le silence se fit à nouveau dans la pièce.

- Les analyses qu'à fait Regulus non rien donné, pas de cheveux ou autre permettant de trouver un fragment d'ADN et comme vous le savez, les sorciers ne sont pas ficher, donc aucunes empreintes utilisables, intervint Remus.

- Regulus ? interrogea Harry, surpris.

- Oui Regulus.

Le serpentard eut un sourire en coin. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où le nom de Regulus avait été prononcé en sa présence.

_**Flash-back**_

- Il en est hors de question tu m'entends Remus !!

Une porte claqua. Harry se redressa du canapé où il était tranquillement en train de lire avant que la dispute n'éclate entre Sirius et Remus. Ce dernier vint s'affaler à ses cotés.

- Ça va pas Moony ? demanda Harry du haut de ses 7 ans.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Pronglet. Ce n'est rien, juste des problèmes de grand.

- Pourquoi il est en colère parrain ?

Remus passa une main sur son visage. Comment expliquer simplement quelque chose de compliquer à un gamin de 7 ans ?

- Et bien tu vois, je lui ai proposé d'inviter son frère Regulus pour diner mais Sirius ne veux pas parce qu'ils se sont disputés il y a trés longtemps.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça bonhomme tu es trop petit pour le savoir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce sont des histoires de grand. Mais je suis sûr que Sirius finira par t'expliquer tout ça quand tu seras en âge de comprendre.

Harry fit la moue, pas entièrement satisfait par la réponde de Remus.

- Et ça sera quand ? Quand je serais en âge de comprendre ?

- Disons quand tu auras 7 ou 8 ans de plus…

- Donc quand j'aurais 15 ans je pourrais le demander à Patmol ?

- Oui, je présume, répondit évasivement Remus, étant sûr que Harry aurait oublié d'ici là.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Mais ce jour là, Remus c'était bien trompé. Harry n'avait rien oublié et c'est ainsi que Remus et Sirius c'étaient retrouvés, à raconter à un Harry de 15 ans, leur 'mise' en couple. Et Remus se souviendrait toujours de cette période là.

_**Flash back **_

**Attention Remus/Sirius ! (juste le flash back)**

Sirius entra dans la salle commune des gryffondors un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il repéra rapidement Remus qui lisait confortablement installé devant la cheminée. Il s'affala sur le canapé à ses cotés. Voyant que Remus ne réagissait pas à sa présence, il lui donna un coup de coude et lui prit son grimoire des mains.

- Sirius ! Je lisais je te signale !

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle a répondu ? demanda-t-il taquin en empêchant Remus de récupérer son livre.

- Et pourquoi ça m'intéresserait ?

- Oh allez Remus ! Arrêtes de bouder ! Ça fait des jours que je te parle de cette fille et de comment je vais lui demander de sortir avec moi !

- Peut être mais je te signale que j'en ai rien à faire de ta énième conquête !

Sirius regarda son ami, surpris par le ton qu'il venait d'employer. Remus en profita pour reprendre son livre et il se leva.

- Qu'est ce qui te prends Moony ?

- Il me prend que j'en ai marre voila ! Est ce que tu penses un peu à ses pauvres filles que tu jettes après t'être servi d'elle ?! Et je suis sûr que celle-là ne fera pas exception !

Avant que Sirius ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Remus tourna les talons et monta dans le dortoir.

--

Remus se jeta sur son lit. Il en avait plus qu'assez. Elles se faisaient toutes avoir par ses sourires charmeurs et lui ne faisait pas exception. Et Sirius ne se rendait compte de rien. Il n'avait aucune chance ! Qu'elle idée aussi de tomber amoureux d'un hétéro pur et dur. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, des larmes silencieuses s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues. Il les essuya rageusement. Il n'allait pas en plus se mettre à pleurer ! Il entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir et sentit un poids sur son lit. Il savait parfaitement que c'était Sirius qui venait de s'assoir sur son lit mais il n'avait aucun envie d'engager la conversation.

- Moony, c'est quoi le problème ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Sirius essaya tant bien que mal de faire parler son ami, mais Remus se mura dans son silence. Il finit par se lever en soupirant. Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Remus en venait à plaindre ces pauvres cruches qui lui couraient après et qui une fois qu'elles avaient obtenu ce qu'elles voulaient au départ, en voulaient finalement plus, ce que Sirius n'avait aucune envie de leur donner.

--

Quand Sirius redescendit dans la salle commune, il aperçut James assis dans l'un des fauteuils devant la cheminée. Ne remarquant pas le regard perdu de son ami, il lui raconta se qui venait de se passer. Voyant que son ami ne lui répondait pas, il le regarda plus attentivement. Sourie béat et niais aux lèvres, regard rêveurs… Ce pourrait-il que … non quand même pas.

- Prongs ?

- …

- James ?

-….

- Jamiechou ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de cet.. inqualifiable surnom ! protesta James avec une mine dégoutée.

- Ah ben quand même ! Ça fait un quart d'heure que je te parle et je suis sûr que monsieur n'a même pas pris la peine de m'écouter !

- Lily est enceinte…

- Qu'est ce que je disais ! QUOI ?!

- Chut !! Baisses d'un ton tu veux ! Personne n'est au courant !

-…

- Sirius.

- Tu veux dire que toi et Evans ?! Vous allez avoir un Pronglet ? Un mini maraudeur ? Mais c'est génial !!

Sirius se mit à danser la lambada entrainant son ami avec lui. Il ne remarqua pas le regard quelque peu triste de James.

- Mais attend un peu ! Petit cachotier ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à tonton Patmol – y a intérêt à ce que je sois son tonton hein ! – de ta relation avec chère préfète en chef ?! demanda Sirius tout en tirant les oreilles du brun.

- Aie ! Mais arrête !

James fit assoir Sirius dans l'espoir de le calmer un peu.

- Ben tu sais, on voulait pas trop s'étaler, surtout après cette histoire avec Severus.

Au nom de Severus, Sirius frissonna.

- Pauvre gosse ! Avoir Servilus comme oncle, enfin ou demi oncle. Heureusement qu'il y aura tonton Patmol pour relever le niveau !

- Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça ! C'est quand même mon demi frère… protesta faiblement James.

- J'en revient toujours pas que vous ayez le même père.

- Oui enfin ce que moi j'ai mal digéré c'est que mon père ait trompé ma mère, elle aussi d'ailleurs…. compléta James au souvenir du jour où son père leur avait appris la vérité.

- Mais attend ! Ça veut dire que vous deux avez fricoter dans le dos de Snape ! espèce de petit dévergondé va !

James haussa les épaules. Il préféra ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet et détourna la conversation.

- Et sinon qu'est ce que tu me demandais ?

Sirius prit la perche que lui tendait James et lui raconta sa dispute avec Remus. A la fin de son récit, James soupira.

- Tu devrai penser un peu à regarder autre chose que toi-même Sirius. Tu vas finir par passer à cotés de beaucoup de chose, lui dit James, qui était au courant des sentiments de Remus envers le maraudeur.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, le préfet se leva et se rendit dans le dortoir, laissant un Sirius abasourdi par ses paroles.

--

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la dispute entre les maraudeurs, et Sirius se retrouvaient à errer dans le château à la recherche de Remus qui ces temps-ci avait tendance à disparaitre. Alors qu'il passait devant une ancienne salle de cours, il entendit des voix. Intrigué et un peu trop curieux – mais bon c'est un gryffondor, il ne faut pas l'oublier ! – il s'approcha et appuya son oreille contre la porte. Il réalisa alors qu'il y avait également des bruits de baisers. On pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche pour trouver qui pouvait bien avoir rencart. Bien sûr Sirius était loin de se douter de qui se trouver derrière la porte. Je vous laisse donc imaginer sa surprise quand il entendit deux voix familière certes, mais indéniablement masculines.

- Hum… Non Reg…

- Oh allez tu en as autant envie que moi, fit l'autre tout en continuant de picorer de baiser la gorge de son amant et en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Remus, car s'était bien lui, se recula de l'autre garçon.

- Non Regulus, je suis désolé, mais…

- Mais quoi ?! Tu vas encore me dire que tu n'es pas prés, c'est ça ?

Remus ne put qu'hocher la tête, troublé par la réaction de son petit ami.

- Oui, eh bien figure toi que j'en ai marre d'attendre ! continua Regulus. Parce que je sais trés bien que ce n'est pas moi que tu veux réellement !

Remus voulut nier, mais Regulus l'en empêcha.

- Je sais trés bien que c'est de Sirius que tu es amoureux. Il n'y a que lui qui ne s'en ai pas encore rendu compte, tout l' école le sait !

Alors que Remus ouvrait la bouche pour se défendre, la porte s'ouvrit entrainant la chute de Sirius dans la pièce. Un lourd silence se fit dans la pièce.

- Bon, ben maintenant il sait… constata Regulus avant de sortir de la pièce.

Remus aurait voulut retenir Regulus, mais il était comme gelé sur place. Son regard était rivé à celui de Sirius qui n'avait pas fait le moindre geste pour se relever. Aussi Remus fit-il la seule chose qui lui semblait logique à ce moment là : il prit la fuite.

--

Ce n'est pas facile d'éviter une personne surtout quand vous êtes pensionnaires dans la même école et que vous dormez dans la même chambre. Pourtant Remus se débrouilla pour ne pas avoir à parler à Sirius pendant une semaine durant. Mais un soir Sirius n'y tint plus et se débrouilla pour coincer Remus dans la salle commune seuls, tous les deux.

Acculé contre un mur, Remus se sentait pris au piège. Il ne voulait pas s'expliquer avec Sirius, pas maintenant, alors que la pleine lune était proche et que ses nerfs étaient à fleurs de peau. Mais Sirius ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser le choix. Il avançait tel un prédateur vers lui. Hypnotisé par son regard flamboyant, Remus tenta vainement de parler, mais Sirius l'en empêcha en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Lentement, Sirius caressa la joue du loup-garou. Il se pencha doucement vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche, appliquant une douce pression. Remus resta d'abord sans réaction, trop surpris et n'osant y croire, mais il finit par répondre au baiser de Sirius tout en nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Le baiser les laissa pantelant tout les deux. Sirius appuya son front contre celui de Remus.

- Je crois bien que moi aussi je suis amoureux, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

- J'ai l'impression de rêver… murmura Remus.

- Je peux t'assurer que tu ne rêve pas Remus…

De nouveau il embrassa, rendant cette fois leur baiser plus intense en joignant leur langue dans un ballet ancestral.

_**Fin du Flash back **_

A la suite de ça, les relations de Sirius et Regulus s'était dégradé car Regulus ne cessait de draguer et de faire du rentre dedans à Remus, malgré que les tout deux soient ensemble.

Mais d'après ce qu'Harry comprenait, les deux frères avaient finis par se réconcilier. Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_« Je t'expliquerais plus tard »_

Le préfète acquiesça.

- Je suppose que ça aiderait si j'avais vu le visage de celui qui m'a fait ça, intervint Harry ?

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

- Tu as vu qui c'était ? interrogea Hermione.

- Weasley. Ronald Weasley.

- Tu es sûr Harry ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui. Je sais qu'on m'accusera de vouloir me venger de tout ce qui l'a fait contre moi et contre Hermione, mais c'est vraiment lui. Il n'y a pas trente six milles personnes à la chevelure rousse flamboyante, pas que j'ai quelque chose contre les roux, mais des cheveux de cette couleur là ça ne s'oublient pas facilement.

- Très bien. Nous vérifierons si le morceau de tissus appartient bien à l'uniforme de Mr Weasley, en espérant qu'il n'aura pas songé à la réparer d'un sort.

- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, intervint Hermione. Il faudrait déjà qu'il connaisse les sorts domestiques, ce dont je doute, compléta-t-elle d'un ton dégouté.

Hermione avait du mal à croire que Ron ait pu faire une chose pareille. Il avait manqué de tuer Harry ! Mais finalement pensa-t-elle, c'était peut être ce qu'il cherchait…

Dumbledore prit congé, leur indiquant qu'il réglerait le problème Weasley le plus rapidement possible. Remus ne tarda pas non plus, voulant laisser Harry se reposer et prévenir Sirius du réveil de son filleul. Il ne resta donc que Lily et Hermione au chevet du serpentard. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard et Hermione s'éclipsa prétextant une lettre à envoyer et promit de revenir très vite. Harry qui n'avait pas manqué l'échange entre sa mère et Hermione se demandait ce que Lily pouvait bien avoir à lui dire.

- Maman ?

- Harry, ce que je vais te dire ne va surement pas de plaire, mais pendant que tu étais dans le coma j'ai réalisé que je t'avais caché la vérité trop longtemps.

- Maman, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu me fais peur ?

Lily prit les mains d'Harry entre les siennes et le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle se lança.

- James n'est pas ton père. C'est Severus Snape.

Harry la regarda choquée la bouche entrouverte et les yeux exorbités. Il ne pouvait y croire.

A suivre…

_Oui je sais, la fin n'est pas une grosse surprise vu que vous aviez tous compris que Severus était le père de Harry. Mais bon il faut bien garder pour la suite et puis il et 22h30, j'ai les yeux explosés parce que je viens de taper les 7 dernières pages d'un seule traite… Ben oui quand on est inspiré, faut pas perdre le fil…lolol_

_Je sais pas quand je pourrais poster, déjà ce chapitre ( on est le 25/09) et la suite, vu que pour l'instant j'ai pas internet à domicile... So, veuillez m'excuser du retard c'est pas ma faute……._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! C'est mon seul salaire….lol_

_Bye Bye._


End file.
